Normal
by FireZombie
Summary: This is what might have happened if the demon never killed Mary and the Winchesters led a normal life, with a older sister.  I'm a fan of sis fics so here's one more.  If you don't like em, you don't have to read it.  Promise it won't hurt me.
1. Family

**Normal**

"And where do you think you're going?" A young blond woman asked the small child at her feet. The girl looked up at her and smiled before breaking into full on laughter. "You should be in bed by now. Let's go say good night to your brother and get you to your room." Mary carried her daughter to the nursery and smiled down at the tiny baby boy that was wide awake. "Say good night Shae."

"Okay mommy." Mary placed the girl on the floor and she ran to the crib. She reached in and lightly placed her hand on the babies head before turning back to look at her mother. "Can you pick me up so I can kiss him good night?" Mary smiled and nodded before picking her back up and holding her so she could lean into the crip. "Night Dean. Sweet dreams." She told him with a smile as she kissed his head. The baby giggled and waved his arms in the air.

"So she's still awake I see." Mary turned and looked at her husband. "Come here missy." Shae giggled as Mary put her down and she ran right into John's arms. "What are you still doing awake?"

"I wanted to say night to Dean and I wanted to say night to you to daddy." John smiled and hugged her.

"Now that you've said it, time to get to bed." Shae smiled and rolled her eyes, causing John and Mary to laugh. "None of that now. Come on. I'll tuck you in while mommy feeds your brother."

"Okay then. Night mommy." Mary gave her a kiss on the head before John left with her in his arms. "Can you read me a story daddy?" John smiled as he placed her in her bed. "That a yes?"

"Of course baby girl. Which one would you like to hear?" She placed her small finger on her chin and thought about it. "You figure it out yet?"

"Yeah. I wanna hear the one with the prince and the frog." John nodded before walking over and grabbing the book. He sat down and started the story. She was asleep by the time he got to the part when the princess kissed the frog.

"She asleep?" John closed the book and turned to Mary. "You know that was my favorite one when I was a kid." She told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at Shae.

"I know. Why do you think I bought it for her?" He replied as he kissed her cheek. "Now let's get to bed." She nodded as he pulled up Shae's blanket. Both kissed her cheek before heading to their room and falling asleep in each others arms.

Six Years Later

"Dad!" Ten year old Shae yelled as she ran into the house. "DAD! You here!?" She stopped at the kitchen and looked around.

"Shae." She turned and smiled at her father. He was standing in the hall with four year old Dean in his arms. "Come on. We have to get to the hospital." She nodded and ran over to him. After strapping Dean into his little car seat and Shae jumped into the front, they made their way to the hospital.

"So moms going to have the baby soon?" John glanced at her and smiled before nodding. "About time. I was kinda sick of waiting."

"You know things like this take time." She rolled her eyes and looked back at Dean. He was reaching for his toy truck that had fallen onto the floor of the impala. She undid her belt and grabbed it before handing it back to him.

"There ya go." He giggled and began to play with the truck as she turned and buckled herself back in. "And I know it takes time. We learned about that in school already, but I just want to know if I'm going to have another little brother or a sister." John just shrugged. "You know, don't you dad?"

"I might have a clue, but you're just going to have to wait till she has the baby and they taught you about sex already?" She smiled and nodded. "So soon?"

"Not everything, but they did teach us about where babies come from and how it takes nine months for them to come. Other than that..." She drew out the last word and turned to look out the window again. John just nodded before turning back to look at the road. "So is it a girl or boy?"

"Not telling." He answered with a laugh. He glanced over at her and saw that she was giving him 'the lip.' "Oh not with the lip Shae. You're just going to have to wait till mom has it and that lip trick of yours isn't going to make me change my mind." She huffed and crossed her arms. "Don't do that either."

"Do what?" She asked in the most innocent voice she could. "I didn't do anything dad."

"Yes you did. You're doing the whole I'm mad at you thing and that's not going to work either and we're here."

"Can we say run on?" John laughed and parked the car. "Can I get Dean?" He glanced back at her and then at a very happy Dean.

"I don't see why not." Shae grinned and jumped out of the car. If there was one thing she loved, it was being able to take care of Dean. "Come on and let's go." She got Dean out of his car seat and held his hand all the way into the hospital. "We have to go to the third floor."

"Does that mean we have to take the elevator?" John looked down at her and saw her just staring at the doors to the elevator. He knew how much she hated them, but it was the fastest way to the third floor. "Do we dad cause Dean doesn't like them." John looked down again and saw the look on her face. He knew that she hated them more than anything, but he also knew that she wanted to seem tough in front of him. She always did.

"Dean doesn't?" She nodded and tightened her grip on her little brothers hand. "Alright then. We'll take the stairs, but I'm going to carry him."

"Fine by me." John picked Dean up and the three made their way to the stairs. Poor Johnny was huffing and puffing by the time they reached the third floor. "I think you're out of shape dad." He glanced down at her. "Or not. So what room?"

"Twenty one. It's at the end of this hall. You wanna hold his hand?" She nodded and grabbed Dean's hand as they made their way to the end of the hall. "Now we have to be quiet okay?" She nodded again and bent down in front of Dean.

"You have to be a good boy now Dean. You have to be quiet." Dean giggled and nodded before the three went into the room. "Mom." Mary glanced over at her family and smiled before opening her arms. Shae ran over and hopped into the bed. "The baby here yet?"

"Not yet, but soon." Shae nodded and sat down on the bed next to her mother.

"Is it a boy or girl? Dad won't tell me." Mary laughed and looked over at John. "You're not going to tell me either, are you?"

"Nope. Sorry, but you're just going to have to..." Mary stopped and grabbed her stomach.

"Mary?" She glanced over at John as Shae jumped off the bed and ran over to where Dean was playing with his truck. "You want me to get a doctor?" Mary started doing her breathing as she nodded. "Alright. I'll be right back." She nodded again as John ran from the room. Shae looked over at her mother with fear in her eyes.

"Don't...worry...baby. This...is...normal. Everything...is...fine." Shae nodded as Dean scooted in front of her. He sat back until his little head was resting on her chest and she just wrapped her arms around him as John came back in. "You...bring...doctor?"

"Yes Mary. I'm here and what do you say we bring that baby into the world?" Doctor Greene said with a smile. Mary just nodded as John grabbed her hand. "I brought a nurse that's going to look after your other two till we're finished. I'm sorry, but you know they can't stay in here." John nodded and looked over at his children.

"You're going to have to leave the room Shae. You and Dean can't be here before the baby is born, but a nurse is going to look after you till it's over, okay?"

"Is Dean coming with me?" John smiled and nodded. "Okay then. You're going to come and get us when the baby is here, right?"

"You bet baby girl." The nurse came in and the three left the room. John watched them go before turning back to Mary.

"Babys coming John." She hissed as she gripped his hand. He just smiled past the pain and helped her through the delivery of their third child. After the baby was cleaned up, John went to get Dean and Shae who were waiting in one of the waiting areas.

"You two want to come say hi?" Shae looked up at him and grinned before grabbing Dean's hand and running out the door. John opened the door and they walked into the room. Mary was sitting in bed with a giant smile on her face as she held onto her newest child. "Now you two can say hello to your new baby brother, Sam."


	2. Pain In My Ass

**Chapter 2 Pain In My Ass**

"MOM!!!" Dean yelled as he left his room. John was off at work at a local garage while Shae was at school. Dean and Sam were in the process of fighting off the dreaded chicken pox at the moment and couldn't go to school themselves. "MOM!!!"

"What is it?" Mary asked as she came out from the laundry room. Dean ran over to her and she just smiled down at him. "So what were you screaming bloody murder about?"

"Sammy took my ball and he won't give it back." Mary just shook her head and smiled. Ever since Sam turned eight, he's been stealing everything off of and annoying the hell out of Dean. "Tell him to give it back to me."

"Let's go see your brother." Dean nodded and ran ahead of Mary and back into his room. "Sam." He turned and looked up at his mother. "Did you take Dean's ball?" He shook his head so quickly that it made her smile. "You sure?"

"I didn't take it."

"You're lying! You took it!" Dean yelled as he pointed his finger at a smiling Sam. He just shook his head again. "Yes you did!!"

"Sam. If you took his ball, you have to give it back. What have I told you about stealing?" Sam looked at her and then down at the floor. "Sammy?"

"That it isn't nice to steal." Mary nodded and walked farther into the room. "But I still didn't take his stupid ball." Dean grumbled and crossed his arms. Sam glanced over at him. "I sware that I didn't take it. Maybe it was Shae."

"She's at school so she couldn't of taken it. That means that you took it!" Mary glanced over at Dean and then back down at Sam. "Tell him to give it back mom."

"Wait a second Dean." She told him as she got up. "Are you telling me that you have no proof that Sam took your ball?" He just shrugged and looked around the room. Come to think of it, he looked anywhere but at her face. "Thought so. So it is possible that you might have lost it."

"I don't know." He answered with a shrug. "Where could it of gone? I'm telling you mom. Sam took it and he won't give it back."

"I'M HOME!!" Sam grinned and bolted right past his mother and brother and right down the stairs. "Hey kiddo. How you feeling?" Shae asked as Sam gripped onto her leg.

"Better, but Dean said that I took his ball." Shae glanced down at him and then at the top of the stairs to where Dean was standing. He just crossed his arms and looked away.

"And did you take it?" Sam shook his head again, causing his long hair to go into his eyes. "So then why would he think you took it?"

"Cause he's a bully. I think you should beat him up." Mary laughed at that as she walked down the stairs with Dean trailing behind.

"Your sisters not going to beat Dean up." She told him as she patted his head. "How was school?"

"A pain in my..."

"Shae." She grinned and walked into the kitchen with Sam still firmily attached to her left. "Now how was it and no cursing this time." Mary said with a smile as she started to make dinner. Shae managed to untangle Sam from her leg and sat down at the table with him sitting right next to her. Dean came in and sat across from the two. Sam glanced over at him and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Mom! Sam stuck his tongue out at me!"

"You ratted me out! You are a bully!"

"I'm not a bully and you're nothing, but a brat!"

"I'm not a brat you big bully!"

"BOY!" The two stopped and looked up at Shae. "Thank you. If you're going to argue, can you do it in another room?" Both shook their heads and she looked over at her mother. "Why couldn't you have had another girl?" She asked with a smile as she wrapped her arm around Sams neck. "Then again, with this hair I would of thought you were a girl."

"I am not!" Sam told her as he stopped her from rubbing his head. She just laughed and looked over at a still grumpy Dean.

"You still haven't told me about your day, Shae." She stopped laughing and looked over at Mary. "That look can only mean trouble." She grinned and looked at the table. "So what is it?"

"I kinda got detention for a week, but before you start yelling or even think about telling dad, let me explain." Mary turned around to face her and nodded. "Thanks. You see, I was on my way to english class when that little pain in my butt jock Josh shoved my books out of my hand and then when I bent down to pick them up, he grabbed my ass. Now I couldn't just let that happen so I kinda, mighta..."

"Hit him." She looked over at her mother and nodded. "My god Shae. What have your father and I told you about fighting? You know that I have to tell him about this." Shae's head shot up and right at her. "I have to." Mary added as she held up her hands in a defensive position.

"But mom. He started it and what kind of person would I be if I didn't fight back?"

"One that didn't get detention every other week." Shae turned and glared at Dean, who just smirked. "Nothing, but the truth sis."

"Bite me Dean and your ball is on the roof." She added as she turned to Sam, who was just looking at her in shock. "Dean threw it up there yesterday because he said that you took his baseball glove and he wanted to get you back by saying that you took his ball" Dean was also looking at her in shock. "Don't look at me like that Dean. You did it now own up to it."

"I told you I didn't take your ball." Sam said with a smile on his face. All conversation stopped when they heard the door open and John walked in. "DAD!!"

"Hi Sammy. Hows the chicken pox?" Sam just smiled and shrugged. "Better I see." He said as he put him down. "And what was that arguing about?"

"Dean said that Sam took his ball, but in reality, he threw it on the roof himself to get Sam back for taking his glove. Shae got detention for a week for fighting again and I stubbed my toe this morning as I was washing the dishes. How was your day?" Mary answered in one breath. All eyes were on her at that moment and she just giggled.

"Geez mom. Did you really have to tell him so soon?" Shae moaned as she sat back in her chair. John looked over at her and shook his head, almost is disappointment. "It's not like he didn't deserve it dad cause he did. Mr. I'm so much better than you that I can grab your butt was asking for it so I gave it to him. Nothing wrong with that."

"What is this now? Three week detentions in one month? That must be some kind of a record." John told her with a smile as he sat down in his usual seat.

"Don't encourage her John. I do not tolerate fighting."

"But the boy touched her butt Mar." He said before turning to his daughter. "Good girl."

"JOHN!"

"What?" Mary just shook her head at the face John was making. He looked like a kid that got his hand stuck in a cookie jar.

"Nothing at all. Steak for dinner tonight and you're still grounded Shae." Mary told her before turning back to peel potatos. Shae just shrugged and rested her elbows on the table. "Elbows off the table to."

"How does she do that?" Shae whispered to Sam, who just shrugged. Poor Dean was just sitting in silence the whole time. For some reason he just felt left out. Shae was the oldest and Sam was the baby, so what did that make him? Nothing? John looked over at him and saw the look on his face.

"You alright over there Dean?" He glanced at his father and then at Shae and Sam, who were also looking at him now. "You look sick."

"I'm fine. I'm just going to go lay down for a little while." He said as he got up. "Can you save me some dinner mom?" Mary nodded as Dean left the room. She turned to John, who just shrugged as Shae got up as well.

"I'll be right back." She said before leaving the room and going up the stairs. She knocked on Deans door and waited. "Dean?"

"Go away. I'm tired." She took a deep breath and went in anyways. "I said go away Shae."

"Not happening little brother." He looked at the smile on her face before turning and looking at the ceiling again. "So whats really going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're passing up steak. I know how much you love that and you wouldn't pass it up for anything so now you've got two choices." He looked over at her as she sat at his desk. "You can either tell me what's really bothering you or I can sit here and nag you till you tell me and if you don't tell me, I'll just have to eat your steak as well. You know how I love that steak sauce." Dean rolled his eyes at her before sitting up to face her. "So what's up?"

"Do you think that mom and dad like you and Sam more than me?" He asked with his head down. Shae just looked at him as he slowly raised his head. "I mean, you're the oldest so that means they loved you the longest and Sam's the baby, but what about me?"

"Dean. Mom and dad don't love any of us more than the other. They love all of us equally and age has nothing to do with it." He shook his head and looked down. She got up from her chair and sat next to him on the bed. "You really think they love us more than you?"

"Maybe." He answered with a shrug. She just smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Chick..."

"I know. You hate chick flick moments, but right now we're having one." He took a breath and rolled his eyes before hugging her back. "They don't love you any less Dean. Just because you're the middle child means nothing. Trust me on that. The only thing that I got to do before you was smell dad's stinky feet longer and believe me, that's no picnic." Dean laughed along with her and she just messed up his hair. "So you going to come down and have some yummy steak with us?"

"I guess." She grinned and stood up. "You weren't really going to eat mine if I didn't say anything, were you?" She shrugged and went to the door. "Shae." He got up and ran after her. "Shae!"

"Can't hear you Dean." He laughed and jumped on her back right before she reached the stairs. She glanced back at him before grabbing his legs to keep him in place. "You just had to go and do that, didn't you?"

"Yeah well. You know me."

"Yeah. Dean. The pain in my ass."

"You know you love me."

"Point?" He shrugged and she carried him back into the kitchen. John, Mary, and Sam were already sitting at the table, waiting for them. None of them touched their food cause they all knew, okay not all. Sam didn't have a clue, but oh well. Anyways, John and Mary knew that Shae would get to the bottom of what was bothering Dean. No matter how much they fight, they always had a weird connection and Dean would tell her anything...if she just nagged long enough.


	3. Findings

**Chapter 3 Findings  
**

**Six Years Later**

"What are you up to?" Shae asked as she went into the back yard. Sam glanced up at her and smiled. "Why are you out here by yourself?" She asked as she sat in the dirt next to him.

"No ones around. They all went on vacation for the summer." Shae nodded her head and grabbed one of his trucks. "You're going to play with me?"

"Why wouldn't I little brother?" She asked as she rubbed his hair. Sam just laughed as the two played in the dirt. Mary was standing in the doorway, just watching the two and smiled at how cute they looked. "You wanna go to the movies with me? Heard that new Harry Potter movie came out and I was wondering..." She drew out her sentence and looked down at him.

"You'll take me!?" He yelled with a smile. She just shrugged and stood up.

"Now I'm not to sure. I mean look at how dirty you are." He looked down at himself and then at her. "People might think you're one of the living dead if I took you looking like that. Then what would they say?"

"I'll just go take a bath! Not a big deal if you still want to take me!" She smiled at him and nodded before he went running into the house. Shae just shook her head and laughed before following.

"You know how to bribe him. I give you that." Mary said with a smile as Shae sat at the table.

"What can I say, boy loves Harry Potter." She answered with a shrug. Mary laughed and went to wash the dishes. Dean came in not to long after that and sat down next to his sister, just staring at her. "I know I'm pretty Dean, but do you really need to stare?"

"Did I ever tell you how cool of a sister you are?" She glanced over at him and rolled her eyes. "Cause you know you are

Shae. You really, really are."

"What do you want Dean?" He smiled and ran out of the room. "Uh, ok." He came back in a second later and pushed a paper in front of her. "And this is?"

"The new Die Hard movie." Shae looked over at him and then back at the paper. "Was just wondering if you wanted to go see it?" Mary stopped doing the dishes and listened to them. "So what do you say?"

"I can't Dean. I'm sorry, but I already told Sam I would take him to go see Harry Potter with him tonight." Dean just nodded and looked at the table. "Feel free to tag along though. I know mr. Potter isn't up your alley, but it might be fun."

"Naw. It's alright. Maybe some other time." Shae and Mary watched as he left the room, passing a rather happy Sam. "Watch it Sam!" He screamed just before stomping up the stairs. Sam watched him go and turned to Shae.

"What's the matter with him?" She just shook her head and got up. "We going now!?" She grinned and nodded. "SWEET!!! I'll meet you in the car!!! Just hurry cause Harry doesn't wait!" And Sam was out. Shae and Mary just laughed.

"You think Dean will be alright?" Mary smiled and handed Shae some money and the keys. "I mean he seemed kinda mad."

"He'll be fine. I just think he's a little upset about not being able to go anywhere tonight." Shae nodded and left the house just as John was coming home.

"You going somewhere?"

"COME ON SHAE!!!!" She glanced over at Sam and then at her father. John also looked over at him and laughed as he shook his head. "We're going to see Harry Potter dad!! Wanna come!?"

"I think I'm going to pass on that, but thanks for the offer. Have fun though." Sam grinned before rolling up the window.

"You be careful. Just because you have your license doesn't mean that you're the greatest driver." Shae smiled and rolled her eyes. "Isn't Dean going with you?"

"No. He's mad at me cause I'm going with Sam. He wanted to see Die Hard." John nodded and gave her a kiss on the head before going into the house. After Shae made sure Sam was strapped in, they were off to the movies. Shae had her licence for a little over a month now and she was willing to drive anywhere.

"When can I drive Shae?" She glanced over at Sam and smiled.

"When you're sixteen Sammy. Till then, you're riding shotgun." He just laughed and looked out the window. "Really wish Dean would of came though. I think it would of been fun to do something together like we always did."

"He doesn't like Harry Potter anyways so he just would of been bored out of his mind. Hey Shae."

"Yeah."

"Is Dean going to be driving soon?"

"In a few years, yeah. Why?" She asked as she looked at him. He just shrugged and looked out the window again. "You wanna know something?" He turned back and looked at her with a smile on his face. "You wanna know what I got Dean for his birthday?"

"You got him a present already? His birthday isn't for another week."

"I know, but when I saw it, I had to get it. You wanna see it or no?" He grinned and nodded and she pulled over. "I'll be right back then. Don't you move from there, ok?" Sam just nodded happily and she got out of the car and went to the trunk. She came back not to long after that and handed Sam a box. "Open it and look. Tell me what you think." He nodded and took the lid off the box and looked inside.

"You got him this?" He asked as he looked over at her. Shae smiled and nodded. "He'll love it!"

"Good. I thought he would." Sam's smile fell and he looked at the floor. "What's wrong?"

"I can't get anything this cool for him." She just smiled and grabbed his little hand.

"Don't worry about that. Look at the card." She handed him the card and he opened and read it before smiling more. "See. You did get him something that cool."

"You're awesome Shae."

"Tell me something I don't know. Now let's get a move on or we're going to miss the movie." Sam smiled even more as she pulled the car back onto the road. What neither of them knew about was the driver heading towards them that just left the bar.

At home

"Where's Dean at? Haven't seen him since I got home." John asked as Mary handed him a beer.

"In his room. He's still a little mad that Shae took Sam and not him. Although she did offer to take him to, but you know how Dean is."

"Yeah. He hates Harry Potter." Mary laughed and nodded in agreement. "Did he even eat anything?"

"I brough him up a plate, but I'm not sure if he ate it. I'll go check on him now to make sure he's not dead." John smiled and turned on the tv as she went upstairs. She knocked on his door and waited for him to answer before going in.

"What's up mom?" He asked as she sat on his bed.

"You still upset?" He shook his head and rested his head against the wall. "You're a bad lyer Dean."

"No I'm not." Mary just laughed and placed her hand on his knee. "Why does she do everything with Sam? No matter what it is, it's always with him." She looked over at him and he just looked away. "Why doesn't she want to do anything with me?"

"I don't know sweety. Maybe she thinks that because you're thirteen now that you just want to do things with your own friends and not your sister. That doesn't sound to crazy if you ask me."

"I guess not, but just because I'm a teenager now doesn't mean that I don't wanna spend time with my big sister." Mary nodded and got up.

"You're honestly just going to have to talk to her about that then. I know she doesn't love Sam more than you, but she might just not know how you feel. Shaes not a mind reader you know." Dean smiled and got up also. "Now what do you say we go get something to eat? That is if you're not to cool to spend time with your parents."

"I think I can do that this one time. I mean it would do anything to my cool status you know." Mary just laughed and the two went downstairs. "You think she'll take me tomorrow?"

"I don't know Dean. You're going to have to ask her. Just make sure you get to her before Sam does. You know she can't say no to that puppy dog face." Dean laughed as he, John and Mary sat on the couch watching some old horror movie and eating popcorn till the phone rang.

"I'll get it. Have to use the bathroom anyways." John told them as he got up.

"What? Movie almost make you wet yourself dad?" John just gave Dean a playful glare and answered the phone. "You know that is possible, right?" Mary just nodded and smiled.

"Hello."

"Dad."

"Shae? What's up? I thought the movie didn't get out till nine." He waited a good minute of two till he got a answer. "Shae?"

"Dad. Uh, something happened." John sat at the table and waited for her to continue. "And I sware that it wasn't my fault. It came out of nowhere and I couldn't avoid it and hit it."

"Hit what? Are you and Sam alright?" He asked as he stood up and started to pace around the kitchen. "Shae!?"

"I'm fine dad. The doctors are checking out Sam now, but he didn't look so good dad. Can you come to the hospital now? I don't really want to be here by myself."

"I'll be right there. What room is he in?"

"Uh, two twenty. It's on the second floor. Just please hurry."

"I will. See you when we get there." He hung up the phone and went into the living room where Dean and Mary were making fun of the movie. "Mary, theres a problem." The two stopped laughing and looked at John. "Shae was in a accident and is at the hospital. We have to get there now." Mary and Dean stood up and it was almost like a race to the door.

"Are they alright!?" Mary asked as they got into the car. John just glanced at her, but said nothing. "John! Are they ok?"

"Shae said she was fine, but Sam didn't look so good. We'll just have to wait till we get there to see." Mary nodded and the car ride was silent until they pulled into the hospital parking lot. "I'll park the car. You two go in and see them."

"Alright." Dean and Mary got out and ran into the hospital. She saw Shae sitting in one of the chairs with her head down. "Shae!" She looked over at them and ran to her mother. "Oh god baby. Are you alright?" Mary asked as she hugged her daughter.

"I'm fine, but Sam." She let go and looked at her just as John came in. "He looked horrible mom and they won't tell me how he is."

"It's alright. I'll go find a doctor." She looked up at her father and nodded before turning to Dean. He just looked at her for a second before wrapping his arms around her. She smiled and hugged him back. "Guess I don't have to find one." The two siblings let go and turned to see the doctor walking towards them.

"Mr and Mrs Winchester?" He asked as he stopped in front of them. Both Mary and John nodded. "My name is Dr. Shutter. I was working on your son, Sam. Can you please sit down."

"Wait. What do you mean, you were working on him?" Dr. Shutters looked over at John and then at Shae. "He's alright, isn't he?"

"Sam's going to be just fine. Just a few minor scrapes. The blood made it look a lot worse than it was." They all let out a relieved breath. "But Sam's not the one I wanted to talk about." John and Mary gave him a confused look. "Can we talk in private?"

"Uh, sure. Can you two go and get something to drink?" Dean and Shae nodded before leaving. "So what's this about?" John asked as he looked back at the doctor. "Doctor."

"Right. Your daughter had some scrapes as well, but I don't think they were caused by the accident."

"What are you talking about?"

"To be honest, they look self-inflicted. I don't want to alarm you, but I really think you need to talk to her about it." John and Mary were just sitting in stunned silence. "You two alright?"

"Uh, yeah. What makes you think she's harming herself?" The doctor flipped through his file and handed them a sheet of paper. "What's this?"

"Her medical report. The cuts that we found on her while we were checking her out point to a problem known as cutting. There are a lot of teens that suffer from this and they learn to hide it well. Tell me, have you noticed her wearing long sleeve shirts and pants more that normal?"

"Come to think of it, she has." Mary said as she grabbed Johns hand. "I told her to changed into shorts cause of the summer heat, but she always said she was fine and that time we went to the beach." She stopped and placed her hand over her mouth. "Oh god John. She's been hurting herself and we didn't know." John just pulled his wife close to him and hugged her. "Is there anything you can do for her?"

"Yes. I do know a woman she can talk to who has delt with this type of thing before, but you need to talk to your daughter and let her know that you know what she's doing and that you're going to be there for you. You have to let her know that you're not mad at her for this cause if she thinks that she disappointed you, she might do it more." The two nodded and he handed them a card. "There's her number. I can call her and let her know you'll be calling her shortly if you want."

"Thanks doctor, but uh, can we see Sam?"

"Oh yeah. Sure. He's right in that room." He answered as he pointed to the room across the hall. After thanking him, the two sat in more silence for a few minutes till Mary thought to break it.

"What are we going to do John?"

"I don't know Mary, but I do know we're going to help our baby girl through this and as soon as possible."

**A/N Just to let you all know, Dean is 13, Sam is 7, and Shae is 16 in this chapter. I know in some states, you only have to be 16 to get a licence so I wanted to let her drive. Just let me know what you think. Please. That pretty purple button down in the corner looks lonley and I think it needs someone to click it. Go ahead. You know you want to. Just do it. Promise I won't tell. Thanks!!! **


	4. Secrets Uncovered

**Slight child abuse here. Nothing that bad, but I thought I would be nice and warn you. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 4 Secrets Uncovered**

"They know." Dean told his sister as they sat in the hallways right beside the soda machines. Shae glanced over at him and nodded before looking at the floor. "Told you they would find out sooner or later."

"I don't really want to talk about this now Dean. Mom and dad know and they're going to talk to me about it as soon as they can, so do me a favor and just stuff it." Dean just nodded and started to look at the wall. "Sorry I snapped at you."

"Huh?" Shae just smiled and looked at him.

"I said I was sorry that I snapped at you. I just want to wait for this whole talk till later." Dean nodded in understanding. "But it looks like I can't put it off forever." Dean looked up at her and then at the start of the hall to see their parents watching them. "Great. I just hope they will wait till we get home."

"You know this is your fault. If you just told them when you started, they would of helped you through this." Shea looked over at him and then up at their parents. "Can we see Sam now?"

"You can go Dean. Shae, your mother and I need to talk to you alone." She nodded and glanced over at Dean. He just placed a hand on her shoulder before leaving them all alone. "You want to explain what you're been doing to yourself?" John asked as he and Mary sat next to her.

"Nothing. Why?"

"The doctor told us what he found when he examined you." She looked up at her mother and shook her head. "He told us that you were harming yourself. I just don't understand why you would do something like that."

"At least it's not drugs or sex right?" John just shook his head and she looked back down to the floor. "Look guys, I really don't know what to tell you. I mean, it's a way to get my anger and frustration out and it's not like I'm trying to kill myself or anything."

"Not now, but what happens if you cut to deep no meaning to?" She glanced over at her mother and shook her head. "It's not like you lead that stressful of a life Shae and I don't understand why you didn't just come and talk to one of us about this."

"Would you have understood? Would you have even listened?" She asked without looking at them. "The only time either of you want to talk to me is when you want something. It's either watch Sam or do something with Dean. You never want to talk to me just to talk. You say something and that's always a order." John glanced over at his wife and he guessed that he had the same look as her planted on his face. "You treat me more like a live in babysitter or maid that a daughter and I just got so sick of it that I went to extreames."

"So you hurt yourself instead of coming to us?"

"Would you have listened to me dad!? Would you have tried to help me or just tell me to talk to mom like you always do? Then when I go and talk to you, mom, you tell me to go talk to dad. I just give up and go to my room."

"Does Dean know?" Shae looked over at her mother. "He does, doesn't he? Why would you go and talk to him and not one of us? I mean we're your parents Shae and we love you more than anything. You can talk to us about anything."

"But you wouldn't of understood or listened. You never do. Unless it's something that benifits one of you, you two could care less."

"That's not true and you know it." Shae looked at her father and stood up.

"Not true!? How about if I give you some examples of how not true this is? First, when I went from kindergarden to the first grade, every other parent was there, but where were mine? Out on a date. Second, when I went from ninth grade to tenth, you know, going to high school. Where were you at my graduation? At home, drinking with friends of yours. Third, my last birthday."

"Stop right there young lady. We were there for your last birthday and every one of your birthdays."

"You were there dad, but you were to shitfaced to even do anything. Both of you were. I spent most of that day crying to Dean because all my friends parents took them home early cause they were embaressed to be seen around you two!" She screamed as she pointed her finger at them. "I can only take so much. I'm sixteen for petes sake and you two somehow think I'm thirty and I can't take it anymore!" Dean and Sam were just leaning against the door, listening to them fight.

"Stay here Sam, ok?"

"Is Shae alright?" Dean glanced down at him and smiled.

"She's fine. Can you just wait here till I come back?" Sam grinned and nodded before Dean left the room. He caught the last part of what Shae was screaming at her parents and stopped to listen.

"They aren't my kids guys! I love those two more than anything, but they are your children, not mine! You both know that I would do anything for either of them and you take advantage of that and you know it!" John looked at his daughter and stood up to face her.

"You better calm this attitude right now Shae."

"Or what? You're going to ground me again? I have every right to have this attitude and I'm sick and tired of pretending that everything ok with me. I mean Dean's the only person that understands what I'm talking about cause you treat him the same way you treat me. I wouldn't be surprised if either of us just walked out of your lives for good." Dean stood motionless as he watched his fathers hand make contact with his sisters face.

"Don't you ever talk to me or your mother like that again! You hear me! Don't you ever threaten something so stupid like that EVER AGAIN!!" Shae was just looked at the floor with her hand on her face. Mary was looking at both of them with shock on her face and Dean didn't know what to think.

"What did you do that for dad!!?" They all turned to see Sam standing by the wall outside of his room. "Why did you hit her!?" He screamed as he walked over to them. John just looked down at him, but said nothing before walking out of the hospital, followed by Mary. Dean walked over to where Shae was still standing and looked at her.

"You alright?"

"He hit me. Dad really hit me and hard." She whispered as tears rolled down her face. Sam glanced up at his older brother before both wrapped their arms around her. "I can't believe he really hit me."

"And it'll be the last time he ever does that. I promise you that." She sniffled and looked down at her brothers. She smiled and hugged them both back before walking out of the hospital. "Thank god you're allowed to leave now Sam." Sam looked up at Dean and smiled. "I just hope mom and dad didn't leave us here."

"Doubt that, but with what happened tonight, anything is possible."

"All of you in the car now." The three looked over and saw that their parents waited for them. They all got into the back seat without a word and drove home in the most unconfortable silence ever. "Dean, take Sam to your room and stay there. We need to talk to your sister alone."

"Why? So you can hit her again?" John just glared at Dean and Sam tried to pull him upstairs. "Don't touch her again dad." He hissed before going to his room with Sam. John just shook his head and looked at Shae.

"I'm sorry I hit you, but you made me so mad."

"What ever." She said with a shrug. "And I don't want to talk about this now, ok. I just want to go to bed." John and Mary both nodded and she went upstairs. John glanced over at his wife and shook his head.

"You never should of done that John."

"I know and I regret it. To be honest, I have no idea what made me do that. I never dreamed of hitting my kids, let alone my only daughter." Mary nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "You think she'll ever trust me again?"

"I don't know John. That's something you two are going to have to work out together." John nodded and the two sat in silence before going up and going to bed. Before they went into their room, both peeked inside Dean's room to see all three of their children sleeping in the same bed. They smiled before heading to their room and falling asleep as well.


	5. Perfect Gift And Promises

**Chapter 5 Perfect Gift And Promises**

"Dean." Shae said as she shook her brother. "Dean. Come on man and get up." She said with a smile. Sam woke up and glanced over at her. "Sam, poke him in the side."

"Why would I do that?" Shae smiled and shook her head. "Like I need a reason to poke Dean." He added with a smile before poking his older brother. Shae smiled and had to hold back a laugh as she watched Sam poke the living crap out of Dean.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you poking me to the point that it causes pain?" Dean asked without even bothering to open his eyes. Sam just glanced over at Shae and shrugged. Hell, even he didn't know why he was doing it, but he was having a good time so Sam really didn't care that he had no reason.

"Just get your lazy butt up. Theres something we want to show you." Shae told him as she slapped his leg and got up. Dean opened his eyes and looked over at her and glanced at Sam. "Now would be good before I decide not to give it to you." And with that she left the room.

"Care to tell me what that was about?" Dean asked as he sat up and looked at Sam. Sam just smiled and shook his head before following his sister out. "That told me nothing Sammy!" He yelled as he jumped up and ran out behind his siblings. Dean ran down the stairs and well, tripped and fell on the last one. "Damn!" He hissed into the floor.

"I told dad that needed to be fixed, but did he do it? Noooooo." Dean lifted his head and looked at his sister. "Come on and get up. Knowing you, you would fall back to sleep soon." Sam was just standing in the doorway, laughing. "Go get in the car Sam. Dean and I will be right out." Sam nodded and ran out the door while Shae helped her brother up.

"This so better be worth all this." Dean grumbled as they walked outside. Shae just shook her head and laughed as she led the way to their other car since she kinda, mighta ruined the other one. "So what's so great that I have to be up this early and smash my face on the floor."

"It is, but if you don't stop complaining, you're not getting it." Shae told him as she wagged her finger in his face. He just smiled and slapped it away as Sam popped in between the seat.

"We going now!?" He asked or more liked screamed. Dean laughed and shook his head as he turned on the radio. "Deans putting on the radio. That mean we're going now!?"

"Yes Sam. We're going now so sit back and put your seat belt on or you stay home." Sam nodded and did as he was asked, but the smile never left his face. Shae kept glancing at him and smiled each time she saw the happy look on his face. Dean on the other hand. That poor boy just looked scared and that reaction made her laugh.

"What's so funny?" She glanced over at Dean, but said nothing. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Why would I do something like that?"

"You are, aren't you?" She just shrugged. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"You got a red spot on your nose from the make-out session with the floor."

"Do I really?" He asked as he checked his face. "Why did you let me leave the house with a red mark on my nose!?" Sam was sitting silently in the back seat, watching the two go back and forth. As sad as it might sound, Sam loved watching his older brother and sister go back and forth with smart ass comments. "I don't see a red mark Shae."

"I know. I was lying." She told him with a smirk as she parked the car. "Let's go." And she got out. Sam slapped Dean on the back before following her out of the car.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on!?" Dean yelled in frustration before getting out and following. "Ok. So where are we and what's going on?" Shae and Sam stopped and turned to him. "Well?"

"You have to close your eyes." He looked at his sister and shook his head. "Dean. Just trust me and close your eyes." More head shaking. "You're going to kill the surprise Sam and I worked so hard on if you don't."

"Oh come on Shae. I don't want to." She just placed her hands on her hips and stared at him. "Shae." She shook her head and crossed her arms. "Damn this. Fine." He said as he closed his eyes and admitted defeat. "But if you lead me into a river or lake, I'm going to kill you."

"You're so paranoid." Sam was standing back and laughing as she blindfolded him. "Ready?"

"No, but do I have a choice in the matter?"

"Nope. Let's go Sammy."

"ALRIGHT!!" Sam screamed as he jumped up and down and ran into a barn. Shae led Dean in and stopped right in the middle.

"Now Dean. I need you to stand here and don't move. Theres something I have to do alright."

"Wait! You're just going to leave me here blindfolded!?"

"That's right, but you'll be just fine. See ya in a sec and don't you dare take that off until I tell you. Got it?" He nodded and she ran off. "You ready for this Sam?"

"You bet."

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Dean mumbled to himself as he waited for...anything. "Leave me someplace blindfolded. Why do I have to trust her like this? It always ends up bad for me."

"Dean, stop talking to yourself and take off the blindfold." Shae screamed from across the room. Dean slowly slid the blindfold off and opened his eyes. "Oh wait. I forgot the lights, didn't I?"

"Yes you did. So how about turning them on so I can see where the hell I am?"

"Stop being a baby Dean. Sam's getting the lights now." Dean nodded and crossed his arms and waiting. "Anytime Sammy."

"I can't reach." Shae laughed and went over to help him. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." Sam flipped the lights on and Dean was just staring at the wall. "You have to turn around Dean." He looked up and turned around causing Sam and Shae to laugh when they saw the look on his face. The two looked at each other before going over and joining him in the middle of the room. "You alright Dean?"

"You...I...uh..." He mumbled as he looked at what was next to him. Sam glanced up at him and laughed. "You did this?" He finally got out as he looked at Shae.

"No." She answered as she wrapped her arm around Sam's shoulder. "We did it. Do you like it or no?"

"You have no idea!" Dean told them with a giant smile on his face. "I can't believe you did this!!" He told them as he ran over to it. Sam and Shae just started laughing at the way he was acting. "Do mom and dad know!?"

"Nope. Did this all on our own." Shae said as they walked over to Dean and his gift.

"How the hell did you pay for this?"

"Been saving up all my paychecks." She patted Sam on the back and he nodded before running over to Dean and handing him a card and a box. "That's for you to." Dean looked down at a smiling Sam and took the box. "Figured you'd be need them." He grinned like a madman as he pulled out the keys and the title. "And just as soon as you get your permit, you'll be able to drive it."

"This is really mine?" Shae laughed and nodded. "Like all mine?" More nodding. "Not mom or dads or yours?"

"No Dean. It's all yours." He jumped up and laughed as he got into the front seat. Shae looked over at Sam before climbing in as well. "You do know that it was a used car, but I have a friend or two that checked it all out and fixed it up rather cheap."

"I can't believe you got me a car!" He shouted as he ran his hands over the steering wheel. "And not just any car..."

"We know. A 1969 black impala." Sam said as he rolled his eyes. Dean just glanced back at him and nodded like a madman. "So you like it?"

"Like it? Dude, I love it! You two are awesome!"

"I know I am so I guess Sammy can be to for one day." Shae said with a smile as she looked at Sam. He just grinned and smacked the back of her head. "I was joking man." She told him before turning to Dean. "So birthday boy who is now the proud owner of his own car." Dean looked over at her and saw her holding up his keys. "Wanna take it for a spin?"

"Are you kidding me?" She smiled and shook her head. "You're really going to let me drive it without a licence?"

"Why not? We're in the middle of nowhere so you won't hit anything and what's the fun of having a car if you can't even drive it?"

"Good point." He answer as he snatched the keys away from her. "And I promise I'll be careful." He told her as he started it. "Oh god! Listen to her purr." Sam tapped Shae on the shoulder and the two rolled their eyes. "So I can go now?"

"Yup. Lets see just how good you really are." After three hours of driving around in the country, Dean parked the car with the smile still on his face and poor Sam gripping the back seat. "Well, I have four words for you." Dean took the keys out and looked at her.

"What might they be?"

"Learn how to drive." Sam started laughing as Dean crossed his arms. "Kidding man. You didn't do half bad for a first time, but I think we should head home. Mom and dad still want to have that talk with me." They all got out and headed for the other car. "I'll come get this later on, alright?" Dean nodded and took one more look at his car before getting in the other one and driving away. When they returned home, Mary and John were awake and in the kitchen.

"MOM!!! DAD!!!!" Dean screamed as he ran into the house and into the kitchen. "Morning and you'll never guess what Shae and Sam got me for my birthday!" Mary and John looked at each other and then at Dean.

"Well?" Sam and Shae came in and stood behind Dean. "What did they get you?"

"A CAR!!! They got me a car!! How awesome is that!!?" He yelled as he sat down. John just looked over at his oldest and she shrugged. "And not just any car dad. They got me a 69 impala!"

"You got him a car?" Mary asked as she sat next to her husband. "A real one?" Shae nodded as her and Sam sat down as well. "Where did you get the money for a car?"

"Saved it up. I have a few friends that work on cars so they checked it out and fixed it up just in time for his birthday."

"You know you can't drive it yet, right Dean?" John asked as he turned to him.

"I know, but when I can drive, dude I'm going to be all over the place." He told him with so much excitement in his voice that even John couldn't help but smile. Mary just started laughing and Sam laughed along with her. "You have any idea how many girls I can pick up with a car like that?"

"DEAN!" He glanced over at his mother and laughed. Mary just shook her head and smiled before turning to Shae. "And we still need to talk." Shae nodded and looked at the table. "Can you boys go outside for a little while?" Sam looked over at Dean before the two made their way outside.

"Please just don't yell at me. This is hard enough without all the yelling." Shae told them once Sam and Dean were out of the house. "And don't hit me again." She added as she turned to John.

"I'm sorry about that baby girl. I really don't know what happened, but we'll talk about that later. Right now we just want to understand what's going on with you." Shae nodded and looked at the table again. "Care to explain when this whole cutting thing started?"

"I don't really know. I did it one time cause I heard one of my friends talking about it and how it really relieved stress. I just wanted to see if it worked and it did so I guess I kept doing it more and more. Before I knew it, I was doing it everyday, but at least it helped me deal with things I didn't want to talk about."

"I don't understand why you went to Dean and not us? Why did you feel like you couldn't talk to us about any of this?" Mary asked as Shae kept looking at the table. "I know you feel like we place to much on your shoulders, but you have to understand how big of a help you are to us."

"Help?" She asked as she finally looked up at her parents. "You really think I'm that big of a help?"

"Yes." They both said in unison. "Your mother and I are so busy most of the time that we just don't have time for you or your brothers, but you're always there to take care of them and talk to them. As much as it might hurt to say this, you're more of a parent to them then we are." She glanced over at John and nodded.

"Your fathers right." Shae turned and looked at her mother. "We try to be there for you three, but it's hard with how busy out lives are and we want to help you through this problem." Shae glanced over at John and nodded. "You just need to talk to us the next time you feel like we're treating you to hard or putting to much pressure on you."

"I will. I promise." The three of them smiled and shared a very nice hug. "And I promise I won't do it anymore and if I ever feel like I want to, I'll come to one of you."

"And if we're not here, you go to Dean since you did trust him with this in the first place. If one of us can't help you, we all know that Dean can." John told her as he grabbed a cup of coffee.

"But don't let Sam know. He's to young and he might not understand how you're feeling." Shae smiled and nodded as she got up.

"Alright. I promise. Now can one of you give me a ride to pick up Dean's car? I think he might cry if he can't sit in it." Mary and John laughed before Mary grabbed the keys. "Thanks mom." And the two girls left. Sam and Dean came inside shortly after and looked at their father sitting at the table.

"What is it you two?" He asked as he turned to them.

"Everything alright with Shae?" Dean asked as he and Sam sat down. "And you didn't hit her again?" He just had to go and add.

"Everything went fine and I didn't hit her. Her and you mom went to get your car and should be back soon." Dean smiled and started bouncing in his chair. "You and that car." John said with a smile as he rolled his eyes.


	6. Surprise

**Chapter 6 Surprise **

**4 Years Later**

"Sam! You home!?" Dean yelled as he walked into the house. The two just got out of school and both their parents were gone for the week. Mary got a job interview a few towns away and the two went to check it out. Shae was off staying with her boyfriend and that left Dean in charge of Sam, who at this moment, he couldn't find. "SAMMY!"

"Do you really need to yell so loud?" Sam asked as he showed up at the top of the stairs. Dean looked up at him and nodded. "What is it?"

"What do you want for dinner? Mom and dad left some money for pizza if you want." Sam rolled his eyes and walked down stairs. True, the two were kinda sick of take out, but neither one knew how to cook. Well, how to cook so that it was safe for them to eat anyways. "So pizza, chinese, what?"

"Can't we just cook something that doesn't involve a ton of grease?" He asked as he sat down. Dean rolled his eyes and sat down with the phone.

"Can you cook?" Sam shook his head. "Well, neither can I so it looks like we're having grease on a plate." He told his little brother as he dialed the number.

"What are you two up to?" The two turned and looked at Shae and her boyfriend Nick standing by the door. "Mom and dad still not home?" She asked as she sat down. Dean hung up the phone and placed it on the table before shaking his head. "Damn."

"Why? What's up and how ya been Nick?" Dean asked as he glanced at Nick.

"Fine and you two?" Both just smiled and nodded. "Looks like we're not doing it tonight then." He said as he turned to Shae, who nodded. "We should get going then. Our reservations are for five."

"I know and what do you two say about having dinner with us tonight?" She asked her brothers as she stood up. Both glanced up at her and then over at Nick.

"Fine with me. It'll be nice to have someone to talk to that's not talking about how great looking Johnny Depp is." He said with a smile as he rolled his eyes. Shae just smacked him in the arm. "You do."

"I know, but it's not my fault he's hot." She answered with a shrug. "So you two coming or do you want to eat pizza again?" Both Sam and Dean nodded and smiled as they stood up. "Let's head out then." They all piled into her car and took off towards the resturant.

"You have a girl in your life yet Dean?" Shae asked as she stole some of his salad. He smacked her hand with his fork and she just laughed. Nick and Sam exchanged a look before rolling their eyes. "Yes or no?"

"Not yet. I've had a few dates, but not a steady girl yet."

"That's because Dean's a player!" Sam said through a laugh causing poor Nick to almost choke on his steak. "You alright over there?" He nodded and wiped his mouth while Sam tried to ignore the look Dean was giving him. "It's true Dean. Everyone knows that."

"I'm not a player. I'm just picky." He told them all with a shrug. "It's not my fault that girls find me attractive and I just can't say no."

"That's called a player bro." Dean glared over at his sister and she just laughed. "Anyways, Dean being a player aside, any idea what you wanna do when you get out of school Sammy?"

"Planning on going to college, if I get accepted that is."

"With that big brain you have, I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem." Sam smiled over at her and she stole some of his food.

"HEY!"

"What? The chickens good. What about you Dean?" She asked as she looked over at him. He just shrugged. "You do know that you're going to be out of school after this year and you still haven't made any plans."

"I know, but I want to travel a bit first. Why rush into anything?" Shae smiled and nodded.

"Nick and I are getting married." Sam and Dean both looked over at her with shocked looks on their faces. She glanced up at Nick and the two just laughed as she showed them her ring. "Asked me this morning and I was planning on telling mom and dad, but since they're not home, I figured why not tell you two first."

"I can't believe you're getting married!" Dean said with a smile as he looked at the ring. "Went all out on this one, didn't you Nick?" He asked as he glanced at Nick.

"Nothing, but the best." Sam was still to shocked to say or do anything. "You alright Sam?"

"I, uh, fine." He said with a smile.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Dean asked. Shae looked over at him and just started laughing. "Was that a yes or a no cause I'm confused now." She smiled more and glanced over at Nick again, who nodded. "Oh my god! You are, aren't you!?"

"I might be." She answered as she rolled her eyes. "But you know, I don't know one hundred percent yet. Have to go to the doctors tomorrow."

"HA! You're going to have a baby!!" Sam yelled as her an over and hugged her. Everyone is the resturant was now staring right at them. Dean looked around and blushed before putting his head down and tried to block out the sounds of the others laughing. "I can't believe it! I would of thought Dean would have a kid before you!"

"HEY!" Dean yelled as he hit Sam's arm.

"Now that we got that all out in the open, how about if we pay for this and head home?" Shae said as soon as Sam let her breath again. They all nodded and payed for their meals before heading home. They dropped Sam and Dean off and Nick and Shae headed home.

"I can't believe she's going to get married and have a baby." Dean said as he sat on the couch. Sam nodded and sat next to him. "Mom and dad are going to freak."

"Yeah, but they'll be happy. I know that much for sure and Nicks a good guy who they both like." Dean nodded and got up. "You're not going to bed now, are you?"

"Yeah. All this kinda made me tired. Night Sammy." Sam nodded and started watching tv till he fell asleep on the couch. Mary and John walked in at around two in the morning and smiled when they saw their youngest asleep on the couch. John went over and woke him up and he more or less crawled up the steps to bed. After the two changed and showed, they went to bed as well.

The Next Day

"Mom? Dad? You home?" Shae asked as her and Nick walked into the house at nine in the morning. John and Mary were sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee when she walked in. "Hey! When did you get back?" She asked as the two sat down.

"At two. Why are you two here so early?" John asked looking at the two. "And your mother got the job!"

"Mom! That's awesome!" She said as she hugged her mother. Mary just smiled more and hugged her back. "We have something to tell you to." She said as she went and sat back down next to Nick. John and Mary looked at each other and smiled before looking at them. "And that makes me think you two already know what I'm going to say."

"Well, Nick did come and have a nice talk with us." Mary said as she looked around the room. Shae smiled and looked over at Nick, who shrugged.

"Wanted to make sure it was alright with them."

"Yeah. Yeah. If you weren't so cute and nice I would have to kill you." She said with a smile as she kissed him.

"Wasn't that just the cutest thing ever." Dean said as he walked into the room. "Kinda wish I didn't have to see it though cause it kinda burned my eyes." He said with a smile as he grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down. "You tell them the other thing yet?"

"Other thing?" They looked at John. "What other thing?"

"Well, we don't know for sure, but I do have a appointment at eleven and if everything goes the way we hope it does, we might just have a family of our own." John and Mary glanced at each other with smiles on their faces before looking at the two again. "You might just be grandparents soon."

"OH! MY! GOD!" Mary screamed as she ran over to her daughter and hugged her. "You're going to have a baby!"

"We don't know yet mom. That's what we're going to find out soon and you're squishing me."

"Sorry baby. So sorry." John just grinned and hugged his daughter as well before shaking Nicks hand. Mary just pulled the poor boy into a monster hug of his own. "We're so happy for you!"

"Thank you and we should be going. The office is pretty far and we don't want to be late." Shae nodded and got up. "We'll let you know how it goes."

"Please do. As soon as you find out, call us." Mary told them as they left. Dean was just grinning ear to ear. "You knew, didn't you?"

"They told Sammy and me last night. I just can't wait to know for a fact." John and Mary nodded and they all sat down and waited. Sammy woke up some time after that and they more or less did nothing till they got the call. The next thing they knew, Nick and Shae walked into the house. "You didn't call!" Dean yelled as he stood up. Nick and Shae looked at each other before looking at them.

"What is it baby girl?" John asked as they all walked over to them. Shae just looked up at them with tears in her eyes. "Baby, what is it?"

"We found out that..." She stopped and wiped her eyes. Mary and John looked at each other before glanced at their boys. "And..."

"We're going to have a baby!" Nick yelled with a smile. Shae just turned around and smacked him on the stomach. "What?"

"You could of let me draw it out a little longer."

"So, you're pregnant?" John asked and she nodded. "That's so great!" He said with a smile as he hugged her. Mary just grabbed Nick and hugged him with Sam and Dean just smiled away. "I'm going to be a grandpa!"

"That you are dad. You're getting old." John just smiled and nodded before hugging her again. "Dad. Enough with the hugging."

"Yeah. We want to hug her to!" Dean said with a smile as he and Sam hugged her and shook Nicks hand. "Sammy and I are going to be uncles!"

"Yes you are little brother." She said as she rubbed Dean's head. "And you know how babies attract girls."

"Sweet."

"DEAN!" He turned and just grinned at his mother. "You're not going to use your neice or nephew to pick up girls."

"Right mom." He answered as he rolled his eyes. The whole day flew by. Shae and Mary were just going on and on about colors for the babies room and names. Nick and John just got pretty drunk, but who can blame them. They were happy. Sam and Dean were even allowed to have one or two, but just this once and maybe at the wedding. Everyone was just happy and all hoped that the happiness would last. Little did they know that there was something in their future that would test them all.


	7. Month Eight

**Chapter 7 Month Eight**

"My god am I starving!" Shae said with a smile as she walked into her parents house. Soon after she learned she was pregnant, she moved in with Nick. She did spend most of her time there anyways. Dean was also saving up to take his road trip so that ment that he was still living at home. He graduated from school and is working in a local garage full time to make money. Sam, now he's just been studying hard in order to get into a good college. "Mom! You have foods!?" She asked as she sat at the table.

"Why? Eat everything at your house already?" Shae smiled shyly and nodded. "Thought so, but I happen to make extra pancakes if you want any."

"Gimme." She smiled and held out her hands. Mary just laughed and handed her a plate stacked with blueberry pancakes. "You're the best mom."

"Don't talk with your mouth full honey." Shae nodded and just stuffed more into her mouth. "When was the last time you ate?"

"A hour ago, but I have a growing child inside me and it needs foods."

"Still don't know if it's a boy or girl?" Shae shook her head and asked for more pancakes. "Why not?"

"I want to be surprised and that's driving Nick insane. He wants to know so bad. Kinda funny if you ask me and thanks for the pancakes."

"No problem."

"You're here kinda early." John said as soon as he walked in and saw his daughter at the table. "Oh wait. You smelled food. Should of known." He said with a smile as he smacked himself on the head.

"Ha ha dad. Not my fauly Nick isn't feeding me right." John just laughed as he gave her a kiss on the head. "So whats been up with you dad? Haven't talked to you in a while."

"Yeah. A lot has happened in the last twenty four hours." He answered as he rolled his eyes. "But I did work on a classic ford yesterday. Other than that, nothing much." She nodded and felt her growing belly and smiled. "You're getting as big as your mother when she was pregnant with you."

"You calling me fat dad?" She asked through a laugh. "If I didn't laugh, that would of hurt my feelings."

"I bet." She just laughed more and held her stomach. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Just kinda hurts a bit. Might be gas. The doctor said that it would cause pain if it got bad." She said as she closed her eyes tight. "Maybe not."

"What makes you say that?" Mary asked as she walked over to her. "Oh my god. Your water broke!" She looked up at her mother and then over at her father. "John, get the car. We have to take her to the hospital." She said as she help Shae to her feet.

"Will the baby be ok? I mean I still have a month to go." Shae asked nervously as she was helped to the car. "And call Nick, Sam, and Dean. I want them at the hospital."

"The baby should be fine and I'll call when we get in the car. Right now you just have to breath." She nodded and focused on her breathing. "Hurry up John!"

"I'm coming!" John yelled as he ran out of the house and jumped into the car. Mary sat in the back with Shae and called Sam, Dean, and Nick. All were going to meet them at the hospital. "Seatbelts."

"HOSPITAL!" Shae screamed when she saw her father hasn't started the car yet. John just nodded and made a bee line for the hospital. When they got there, they saw that Dean was already there.

"Everything alright?" He asked as he ran over to them. "And why are you wet?" He asked as he looked at his sister. Mary and John just started explaining what was going on.

"BABY IS NOT WAITING!" They all turned and looked at a rather mad and sweaty Shae. "Can we get inside please?"

"Right. Sorry baby. Dean, help her and your father and I will get the bags." Dean nodded and helped her into the hospital. The doctor saw her the moment she walked in and she was in a room in no time.

"Where the hell is Nick!?" Shae hissed as the contraction got worse and worse. Dean glanced over at their parents, who shook their heads. "Oh if he misses the birth of our first child, I'm so going to kill him." She yelled again as another wave of pain hit her. She reached over and grabbed Deans hand and squeezed, almost breaking it.

"Mom! Get her off!" Dean screamed as he tried to pull his hand away, but Shae had death grip on it. "She's going to break it!"

"Baby, let go of your brother and give me your hand." Shae nodded and held her mothers hand. "There ya go. Now just breath. Your father is calling Nick again."

"He...better...be...here." She said after each breath. Mary just nodded and looked at Dean. Why? I have no idea, but Sam showed up around this time.

"What's with all the screaming?" He asked as soon as he entered the room with his hands over his ears.

"Trying...to...squeeze...a...watermelon...out...of...me. Sorry...to...hurt...your...ears...Sammy." He glanced over at his sister and just sat down. "Nick?" She asked when her father walked in.

"Stuck in traffic, but he said that he'll be here as soon as he can." Shae nodded and closed her eyes when more pain came. "Should she be in this much pain?" Mary glanced back at her husband and shook her head.

"I...saw...that. Whats...wrong?" She asked with fear in her voice.

"Nothing that we can see." They all turned and looked at the doctor. "I see the father isn't here and I'm sorry, but this baby isn't going to wait for him." Shae let a few tears leave her eyes. "One of you can stay in here with her, but I'm afraid that the rest of you have to wait in the waiting area." They all looked at each other and silently decided who would stay. "Alright. Go put this on." Dean nodded and went to get changed as the doctor went to talk to Shae.

"Is...the...baby...okay?"

"As of right now, yes, but if we wait any longer I don't know what the outcome will be." She nodded as Dean came out of the bathroom dressed like a doctor. Shae smiled a bit at the sight and then more pain. "Alright. Lets bring this baby into the world." He said as a few nurses joined him and Dean took a seat next to her bed. "Alright. Now I need you to breath and push when I tell you, alright?"

"Got...it." She whispered as she grabbed Dean's hand. "I...want...Nick." She whispered to him.

"I know Shae, but he's not here. Just do what the doctor says and he'll have a son or daughter when he get's here." She nodded and the doctor told her to push. Dean almost fell onto the floor just due to the pain in his hand. He really didn't want to know what she felt like, considering the fact that she was screaming bloody murder.

"Push Shae! You have to push!"

"I...am." The doctor glanced up at one of the nurses and she just nodded. Shae glanced over at Dean when she saw the nurse leave the room.

"Is something wrong doctor?" He asked. The doctor looked over at him and then at Shae.

"The baby is backwards. It's coming out feet first and I think that the cord might be wrapped around the neck. We just need to get this baby out as soon as possible to avoid any complications."

"Oh...god." Shae moaned as she started crying. Dean just squeezed her hand to let her know he was there for her and she gave him a small smile as the nurse came back in with some rather scary looking equipment. "What...are...those...for?"

"To help us get the baby out easier. You're going to feel some slight pressure, but no pain." She nodded and then felt the pressure. "Alright. I got the legs out and now I need you to push." Shae nodded and pushed with everything she had. "Got it. You can stop now. The babies out. It's a boy." He said as he passed the baby off to a nurse.

"Why isn't he crying? Isn't he supposed to cry?" She asked as she looked around the room trying to see her baby. "Dean?" She asked as she looked at him.

"I'll find out. You just rest." She nodded and he went over to where they were cleaning the baby. "Is he alright?" He asked the one nurse. He looked down at the small infant and saw how blue he was. "Why is he so blue?"

"The cord was wrapped around his neck and it effected his breathing. We're doing everything we can right now. Just go sit with her and we'll let you know when something happens." Dean nodded and sat back down next to his sister.

"Well? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. The doctor said that the cord was wrapped around his neck and he does look a little blue." Shae just nodded as she started crying. "Don't worry Shae. I'm sure he'll be fine. Just calm down and rest."

"I can't. He's not going to die, is he?"

"No, he's not going to die. Just relax." She nodded and rested her head back onto the pillow and they waited.

"Miss Winchester." The two turned and looked at the doctor. "Just wondering if you would like to say hello to your son?" He asked with a smile. She just started laughing and crying at the same time as a nurse carried him in.

"God." She said as she held her son for the first time. "He's alright?" She asked without taking her eyes off him.

"He's perfect. Ten fingers. Ten toes. Breathing is fine." She just nodded and kissed her newborn sons head. "I'll leave you alone and Nicks here. I'll send him in."

"Thanks doc." He smiled and nodded before leaving the room. "Told you he'd be fine."

"I have a son Dean." She said with a smile as she looked at her brother. "I can't believe I have a son."

"I know and I have a nephew." He said with a smile that matched her's as he lightly touched the babys head. "He's so small."

"I know and he's all mine."

"And mine." The two looked over at Nick, who was sporting a smile of his own. "Sorry I wasn't here babe, but I couldn't get through traffic. I found a cop that gave me a ride once I explained the situation." He told them as he walked over to the bed.

"I'll go tell the others." Dean said as he got up and shook Nicks hand. "Congradulations man."

"Thanks Dean." Dean smiled and left the room while Nick sat down. "I'm so sorry baby."

"It's alright. You want to hold your son now?" He smiled and nodded as she passed the small baby off to him. "We have a son Nick." She told him with a smile as she started crying again.

"He's perfect." She just nodded as the rest of the family came in. "Look at your new grandson." Mary and John were more or less beaming at the sight. "You want to hold him?" Mary nodded and held him for the first time.

"How's the new mother and baby doing?" The doctor asked as he came back in. "I see he's making his rounds." He added with a laugh once he saw Dean pass him off to Sam. "Now, that little man needs a name." He said as he turned to Nick and Shae.

"We already thought of that one." Nick said with a smile. "Jayden Scott Pierce."


	8. Wedding Day

**Chapter 8 Wedding Day**

"You sure you have him?" Shae asked as she turned to her mother. Mary just smiled and nodded as she made Jayden wave to his mother. Shae laughed and shook her head as she turned back to the mirror.

"You know honey, you didn't have to make the wedding day a month after you had a baby."

"I know, but we wanted to do it as soon as possible." She said as she turned around. "Plus, with Sammy wanting to go to college and Dean wanting to travel, we wanted to make sure that everyone was still in town for it." Mary nodded and adjusted the baby on her lap. "How do I look?" She asked as she spun around.

"Beautiful." John said with a smile as he walked into the room. Shae grinned and nodded. "I can't believe my baby girl is getting married."

"I would be more shocked if Dean was the one getting married." Mary said as she tried to hold back a laugh. John and Shae looked over at her and she lost it. John even had to take the baby so she didn't drop him. "I'm sorry about that. It's just a funny thought." John and Shae just nodded and Mary shrugged. "I can take him back now. I think it's time I take my seat." Mary said as she held her hands out for her grandson. John handed him back and the two left.

"You nervous yet?" John asked as he helped Shae adjust her veil.

"Not yet, but wait till the music starts and ask me then." John laughed and nodded as the two headed to the door. "I really can't believe this. I'm getting married dad."

"I know and the best part is, we like the guy." Shae rolled her eyes as the two stood in front of the door. "You ready for this step?"

"I already have a baby with the man. Yes, I'm ready." She told him with a smile. They both heard the music and she took a deep breath.

"Nervous now?"

"A wee bit." John nodded and the doors to the church opened. "Let's do this." John smiled more as he walked his oldest down the isle. Everyone had their eyes on her and kept commenting on how beautiful she looked in her dress. Nick had a grin on his face the whole time. Shae wasn't sure if it was because he was just really happy or the fact that Jayden threw up all over Dean. She sure got a kick out of that one. Dean on the other hand, didn't think it was funny at all. After the service, they two newlyweds got inside their rather nice limo and met the rest of their guests at the reseption all for the after party.

"I still don't get why you didn't just use the impala." Dean asked as he handed his sister a beer. Shae glanced at Nick and the two rolled their eyes. "What? It's a nice car and would of cost less than that limo you got."

"Right. No offence Dean, but I don't want to drive around in your impala. Who knows what kind of stains are floating around in that." Sam just started laughing at the look on Dean face. He wasn't the only one. Everyone at their table was laughing at poor, poor Dean.

"It does not have stains." Shae just mouthed a 'sure' and took a swig of her beer. "I hate you sometimes."

"You lie buddy boy and wheres my little man?" Shae asked as she looked around for her son. Her eyes went wide and she burst into laugher when she saw where he was.

"What is it?" Dean asked as he turned around. Sam and Nick did the same and all were just in tears. John had the poor baby in the middle of the dance floor doing the chicken dance. "That poor kid."

"I agree, but it's cute as hell." Nick said as he got up. "I'm going to save our son now. Be back in a little bit." Shae nodded as he kissed her cheek and walked away.

"That was just the cutest thing." Sam said as he wiped a fake tear from his eye. "I mean, wow. Just touching." Shae just scoffed and tossed a napkin at him. "That was mature."

"You know me Sammy. Always the mature one and now I have to go use the little just married girls room. Excuse me." Both boys nodded as she got up and walked away.

"I still can't believe she's married now." Dean said as he looked over at his father and Nick. "My god."

"What?" Sam asked as he turned and looked. "Now he's got him doing it." He said as he saw that John got Nick doing the chicken dance as well. "At least they're having fun."

"Yeah well. The chicken isn't my idea of fun."

"Then you need to live a little Dean." He looked up at Shae, who had a smile on her face. "Lets go chicken dance." She said as she held out her hands. Dean just shook his head and held his hands up. "Come on man." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll come dance, but I am not and I repeat not doing the chicken dance." Shae nodded and the two headed to the dance floor. The second they were there, she took Jayden and started chicken dancing away. Dean just laughed and rolled his eyes as he joined in. Yes. Dean. Mr. Mocho, was chicken dancing. Sam joined them not to long after that and were all having a great time. Soon the song was over and they all took their seats again.

"Now was that so bad?" Shae asked as she fed Jayden. Dean just grinned and shook his head. "Good cause I got a photo of it and I can't wait till you get a steady girlfriend and show her." She said with a laugh as she passed the photo around. Dean tried stealing it off Sam, but all he had to do was stand up and keep it from Dean's hands.

"Damn you." Dean grumbled as he put his head down, causing the rest of his family to laugh at him. The laughing stopped when a slow song started playing. Shae got up and walked over to where Dean was still moping. "Go away."

"Come on." She said as she held her hands out to him again. He lifted his head and glanced at her. "Your sister wants to dance with you. Now come on." Dean just smiled and grabbed her hand before leading her out to the dance floor.

"May I?" Nick asked as he looked at Mary. She giggled a bit and the two went off as well. "Hope you don't mind that I'm stealing her for a while." He said as he glanced back at John.

"Not a problem. Guess I'll just have to go steal your mother." Nick laughed as he saw John walking over to his mother and the two joined them.

"You wanna dance?" Sam glanced up at a pretty young woman, who happened to be best friends with Shae and nodded. "Then come on." He smiled and the two started dancing with the rest of them. At the end of the night, all of them were tired and Mary and John said they would watch Jayden till Nick and Shae got back from their honeymoon.

A week later

"Honey! We're home!!" Shae yelled as she dropped her bags on the floor. Nick just smiled as he watched her run around the house. "Anyone here?"

"You're back early." John said as he came into the house from the backyard. Shae smiled and ran over to him.

"Missed him. Was he good?" She asked as she took Jayden from her father.

"No trouble at all." Mary told them as she joined them. "You two have fun?"

"Yeah. Kinda wished we could of stayed longer, but when she gets her mind set on something, you can't talk her out of it." Nick told them with a smile as they sat down.

"She's always been like that." John told him as he glanced over to where Shae was giving Jayden raspberries. "But she's still a kid at heart." Shae glanced back at the two and just smiled as she picked up her son. "By the way. Sammy has something to tell you."

"Where is he anyways?" Mary and John glanced at each other and smiled. "That told me nothing guys."

"He said that he'll tell you when he gets back. He went out of town with Jess. Those two really hit it off at the wedding."

"I'm glad. About time he started dating."

"I heard that!" Shae turned and smiled at her little brother. "Good to see you got back alright." He told her as he hugged her. "Have a good time?"

"Yeah. How about you and Jess?" She asked with a wink.

"We just went out of town for a few days." Jessica said as she walked into the kitchen. "I still can't believe you got married before me." She said with a smile as she hugged her as well. "How you been Nick?"

"Not to bad. Not to bad at all. So Mary said you have something to tell us." He said as he looked over at Sam. Sam just smiled as he and Jessica sat down.

"Well?"

"Here. Look at this." Sam passed them a envelope and just kept right on smiling. Shae looked at it and then back over at him. "You have to open it in order to read it."

"I know that, but it says Stanford on it. This better say that you big ass brain got in." Sam just shook his head and smiled more. "You got in!?" Shae yelled as she stood up, scaring her parents.

"Yeah. A full scolarship." She just laughed as she ran around the table and hugged her brother again.

"I can't believe you got in!" She said as soon as she let him go. "Alright, so I can believe it, but still. I'm so happy for you Sammy!"

"Thanks and you wanna hear the best part?"

"Theres more?" Sam nodded and glanced over at Jess. "No way! You're blonde ass got in as well?"

"Thanks for that one Shae." She said with a smile as she rolled her eyes. "But yes, Sammy and I are going to the same school. Isn't that great?"

"That's awesome!"

"Congratulation you two." Nick said right before he looked down at Jayden. "Well, it looks like all this excitement made someone a little stinky. I'll be right back." They all nodded as he went to change the baby.

"So where's the other butt breath?" Shae asked as she turned to her parents.

"At work right now and don't call your brother a butt breath." Mary told her as she tried to hold in her laugh. "He'll be home at six." Shae just nodded as she glanced over at Jess.

"So you and Sam huh?" She nodded. "Thought you were into bikers?"

"People change." Jess answered with a shrug. Nick came back in and handed the baby off to Shae. "And I'm afraid that we have to be going. We have dinner plans." Sam nodded and the two got up. "You do know that we're going to have a girls night. I wanna hear all about your little honeymoon."

"You want all the details?" Jessica just laughed and shook her head. "Fine. No good bye Sam. I see how you are." Shae said as she made her lip quiver. Sam just rolled his eyes and gave her a hug. "Much better. I'll call you later, alright?" He nodded and they two left. "We should get going to." Nick nodded and got up.

"We'll come by later and show you the pictures. I'm sure you two will love em. She made sure to get ones that you would like." Nick said as he picked up their bags.

"Alright. I'll call you when Dean gets home." Shae nodded as they left. "Our children are all grown up John." Mary said as she leaned against her husband. John smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "At least they're happy."

"Yeah and they're not the only ones." Mary nodded and closed the door.


	9. Setback

**A/N Many misspelled words in here, but I wanted to post this as soon as I could so I didn't check them. Sorry. **

**Chapter 9 Setback**

"MOM! DAD! WE'RE HERE!!" Shae yelled as Nick and her walked in the door. It was Thanksgiving and they were going over to her parents to spend the day. John came out from the kitchen and smiled at them before taking Jayden from her. "Glad to know you missed me." She said as she crossed her arms and smirked.

"You know we did baby girl." He told her as he kissed her cheek. "Heard you got a new job Nick." He said as he shook Nicks hand.

"Yeah. Pays almost four times what my last job payed. That and I get to spend more time at home. I love it." John nodded and they all went into the kitchen where Mary was still cooking dinner.

"You're early." She said as she turned around.

"Nothing gets me moving like a nice cooked turkey." She answered with a smile as she sat down. Mary laughed and went back to cooking. "Hey! Where's Dean and Sam?"

"Sam said he couldn't make it. He has his finals all this week." Shae nodded and went to pick at the ham. Mary smiled and slapped her hand with a spoon. "No samples."

"But it's good and I'm starving."

"So then wheres Dean?" Shae turned around and looked at Nick. "He was supposed to be here, right?"

"He'll be here soon. Just like Shae, he never passes up turkey and ham." Nick laughed at the look Shae was giving her father and they heard the door open. A few minutes later, Dean walked in. "Told you."

"So I see." Dean just looked over at Nick and then at his mother.

"I miss something?"

"They're picking on our love of ham and turkey." Dean just nodded and sat down. "You alright? You don't look so good." Shae asked as she sat next to him.

"Fine. Just tired. Been working a lot at the garage."

"Dinners ready!" Everyone laughed at the look on Shae and Dean's face when they saw the ham and turkey. Both looked like they just won the lottery. "Don't just look at it you two, dig in." Mary told them with a smile. The two siblings shared a look before stabbing the poor food with their forks. After dinner and the two hand not only seconds, but thirds and fourths as well, they helped clean up and just sat around and talked.

"Mom, that was great! You really outdid yourself with that one." Shae said with a smile as she fed Jayden.

"Thank you. Nothing make me happier than giving you a full stomach." Shae just giggled as Dean got up. "You're leaving already?"

"Just going to the bathroom." He said before leaving. Mary glanced over at John, who just shrugged.

"Is he alright? I mean he looks a little pale." John looked over at Nick.

"He's been like that for a few days. Would he go to the doctor though? Nope. Boys to damn stubbern." Shae nodded and handed the baby over to his father. "Where are you going?"

"Check on him." John nodded as she left the room.

"If anyone can get out of him whats wrong, it's her." Shae just walked up the stairs and to the bathroom. The door was closed, but she can make out the groaning sounds coming from inside. She walked over and lightly knocked on the door.

"Dean, you alright?"

"Fine." Came the muffled response.

"I don't belive you."

"I'm find Shae." She rolled her eyes and leaned against the door. "You can go now. I don't need you to hold my hair back." She smiled a bit, but didn't move.

"Nice joke, but I'm not leaving till you tell me what's wrong." The next thing she heard was a thump on the floor that made her jump back from the door. "Dean? You ok?" Nothing. "Dean?" She went to open the door and found it was locked. "Damn it Dean. Open the door!" Nothing. "MOM! DAD!!" She screamed as she pounded on the door. She turned when she heard footsteps behind her.

"What is it?" John asked as soon as he saw the look on her face.

"I don't know. He won't answer me and the doors locked." John nodded and went to the door.

"Dean? Open the door." Still no answer. "Fine then." John took a few steps back and kicked the door down. He walked in to see Dean lying on the bathroom floor. "Mary, go call 911." She nodded and ran to her room to get the phone. "Shae, you go and get a cold cloth."

"Is he alright?"

"Just go!" She nodded and gave Nick a worried look before running down the stairs. Nick just looked in and saw John trying to get Dean to talk to him. "Dean, can you hear me?" All he got was moaning as a answer. "Come on son, I need you to open your eyes and look at me."

"Paramedics are on their way." Mary told him as she ran back to the bathroom. "What's wrong with him John?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Shae ran back up and handed the cloth to her father, who pressed it on Dean's head. A few minutes later, the paramedics were there and loading Dean into the back of the ambulance. "You two meet us there." John told Shae and Nick as he and Mary got into the car. Both nodded and left after strapping the baby in. They all arrived at the hospital at around the same time and ran inside to the waiting room.

"Can I help you?" The nurse asked as John stood in front of her desk.

"Yes. They just brought in my son. Dean Winchester." The nurse nodded and checked her computer.

"Room twenty two. Just down the hall and to the left." John nodded and they all ran down and into the room. They saw the doctor checking him out.

"Is he alright?" The doctor turned around and looked at them.

"We're running some tests now. Right now, just let him rest. I'll come talk to you when we have the results." They all nodded and he left.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee." John said as he went to leave the room. Mary nodded and went with him. "Come find us if the doctor comes back." Shae nodded and as her and Nick sat down.

"He's going to be alright Shae." She nodded and held her brothers hand. Mary and John came back twenty minutes later and they were all just sitting around for a good hour before the doctor came back.

"Well?" John asked as he stood up and shook his hand.

"Mr. Winchester, did your son ever have any blood work done latley?" John shook his head as the rest of them just looked at the doctor. "Well, we found something in his blood and I'm afraid it's not good."

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid he has Colorectal cancer. It's rare in males and I'm afraid that it's spread to far. It's invaded his lungs and lymph nodes. I'm afraid that it's inoperial."

"Wait!" The doctor turned and looked at Shae, who hasn't moved from her brothers side. "Are you saying he's going to die?"

"Right now all we can do is make him comfortable. If you want, we can try cemotherepy and it might give him a few more months." Mary and John just shook their heads as John held her close. "I really am sorry. I'll leave you alone and I'll come back in a little while to check on him." John nodded and shook the doctors hand. Mary was just staring at the wall, in to much shock to really do anything. Nick was just rubbing Shaes back as she held Dean's hand.

"We have to call Sammy." They all turned and looked at Shae. "He should know."

"I'll give Sam a call. You just stay here with him." John told her as he lightly kissed her head. She just nodded as her mother and father left the room.

"Nick, can you go get me some coffee?"

"Sure. You need anything else?" She just shook her head. "Alright. I'll take Jayden with me." She nodded again as he left the room. Shae just glanced down at her brother and shook her head as she finally let the tears she was holding in go.

"Damn you Dean." She whispered as she rested her head on his stomach and cried. She doesn't know how long she was like that, but the next thing she knew, someone was playing with her hair. She lifted her head and looked at her brothers pale face. "You're awake."

"Yeah well. When someone is laying on your stomach, it's kinda hard to sleep." He told her with a smile. She just laughed a bit and wiped her eyes. "You alright?"

"Fine. How you feeling?" He just shrugged. "Right. I know you don't."

"Just a little tired. Nothing more than that." She just raised her left brow and he shook his head. "And a little queezy alright. Geez, you would think that I'm dying by the way you're acting." She just looked down at her lap and said nothing. He took that as a clue. "Shae, what's wrong?"

"The doctor came in to talk to us when they admitted you." She told him right before sniffling.

"And?"

"Well, um, you...uh."

"Shae!" He yelled causeing her to jump. "Just say it."

"You're dying." He gave her a weird look before laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I get that I look like shit, but dying. Come on Shae." She was just looking at him and another tear slid down her cheek. "You're not kidding, are you?" She slowly shook her head. "I'm dying?" She nodded. "From what?"

"The doctor said you had some rare type of cancer. He said that it spread to far and they can't operate. He told us that they could try chemo, but that would only make you sick and give you a few more months." Dean just nodded and looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry Dean."

"Not your fault."

"Why didn't you get yourself checked out when you started getting sick!?" She screamed as she stood up. "You could of prevented this if you weren't such a stubbern ass!"

"I didn't know it was this serous. I thought I just got a cold. You think that if I knew it was cancer, I would of sat on my ass and did nothing!?" He yelled back.

"You should of got checked out anyways! Now you're going to die and theres nothing anyone can do about it!"

"It's not going to do any good now! So stop yelling at me!" The two just looked at each other when John and Mary came in.

"Dean, you're awake." He glanced over at them and nodded. "And I'm taking by the look on your face that Shae told you the news."

"She broke it gently." He said as he rolled his eyes. Shae just smacked his arm. "That hurt you know."

"Ass." Was all she said before she pushed right past her parents and left the room. Dean just watched her go in shock.

"She's just upset son. Don't let it get to you." John said as he sat down where his daughter was just sitting. "Uh, do you wanna go through with the chemo?" Dean slowly turned his head and looked at his father. "You know that if you start now, it might give you a year or more."

"Why bother? If I'm going to die anyways, why just make myself sicker before that?" He asked as he shrugged. "I know this sucks. Belive me I know and there's no way in hell I want to die now, but I don't want to live out the rest of my life sick in some hospital bed."

"You have a point there." Dean just nodded and Shae came back in with Nick.

"Sorry about that." She mumbled as she looked at the floor. "Did you call Sam mom?"

"I didn't get a answer. I'll try later." The doctor came in and looked at all of them. "Did you find anything else doctor?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to check on him." She nodded and he walked over to Dean. "How are you feeling Dean?"

"Like I'm dying." Shae couldn't help it, she let out a small laugh and Dean just smiled over at her. "I'm just tired doc. When can I go home?"

"Well, I'm sure that your family told you the news." He nodded. "And you don't want to go through with the chemo?" He shook his head. "Then I'll get your release forms. I'm sure that you'll be wanting to spend time with your family."

"Got that right." The doctor nodded and left. He came back in a short time later and Dean was released.

"Great." Shae said as soon as they got home. "Now you can die in the comfort of your own bed." Dean turned around and looked at her. "Sorry, but I don't get why you don't just try the chemo. I mean it could give you more time." Dean shook his head and walked over to her.

"We'll meet you all inside." Everyone else nodded and went inside, leaving the two alone outside. "Shae, I get that you're mad at me, but just talk to me." He said as he placed his hands on her shoulder.

"About what? You're dying Dean. Not like cracking some joke is going to make this better."

"I know and you don't think this sucks for me?" She nodded. "Look, we've never faught before so can we please not fight for the remainder of my life?" She smiled and nodded. "Come here." He wrapped his arms around her and the two just stood in the front yard.

"Can we go inside now? This is all a little awkward." She laughed a bit and they went inside.

A month later

"You going someplace?" Shae asked as she walked into his room. He turned around and looked at her and she almost didn't reconize him. He's lost a lot of weight over the past month and you could tell now more than ever that he was sick. "Dean, where you going?" She asked as she sat down on his bed.

"Well, I don't know how long I'm going to be here and I never did travel like I want to, so I figured I'd do it now." He told her as he zipped his bag.

"You're going on a trip?" He nodded and smiled. "Where?"

"Where ever." He said with a shrug. "I guess I'll have to figure out where I'm going when I get there." She nodded and he got up to leave the room.

"Does mom and dad know?" She asked as she followed him down the hall.

"Yes Shae, they do. It's not like I need their permission anyways."

"Good point." The two walked downstairs and he dropped his bag by the door. "Hey." He stopped and turned around. "Want some company?" She asked with a smile.

"You want to come with me?" She just nodded. "But what about Nick and Jayden?"

"Nick can handle the baby for a while and I want to spend time with my little brother. Nothing wrong with that. Not to mention the fact that mom and dad told me you were going and I already talked it over with Nick." Dean laughed and threw his bags in the trunk. "And I kinda packed already so you better say yes."

"You honstly think I would say no?" She shrugged. "Get in the car Shae." She laughed a bit before tossing her bag next to his and getting in. They both took one more look at the house, but for two different reasons. Dean knew this would be the last time he saw the house he grew up in and wanted to remember it. But for Shae, she knew it was the last time she would be in the same house with her little brother and that hurt more than anything. Right now, she just wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, weather it was two weeks or two months. Who knows, maybe she would get lucky and it's be a year. Both had their minds elsewhere when Dean pulled away, but at least they would be spending the last months of Deans life together and that ment more to them than anything.


	10. Road Trip

**Chapter 10 Road Trip**

"We're fine mom." Shae told her mother for the tenth time that day. "Yes. We're being careful." She glanced over at Dean and rolled her eyes, causing Dean to snicker. "No. Dean just almost hit a deer. Nothing to worry about."

"I did not. I'm a great driver!" She just smacked his arm and went back to talking on the phone. "I am."

"Yes. We have all the medication. Yes. He's taking it. No. I don't have to shove it down his throat, but that would make it more fun."

"Bitch."

"Ass. No mom. Not you. Can you just tell Nick that we're alright and give Jayden a kiss for me. Thanks mom." She hung up and tossed the phone in her purse. "I sware, she gets more and more like a mother everyday." Dean just laughed and shook his head. "So." She said as she took out a map. "Where we headed?" Dean glanced over at her and took the map, tossing it out the window. "What did you do that for?"

"I told you that I'll know where we're going when we get there. No plans on this one Shae." She just nodded and went to hcange the station, but Dean just slapped her hand. "You know the rule."

"But it's a stupid rule and I can't take any more of your crap music."

"Then when you drive, you can listen to what ever you want."

"You never let me drive." Dean just grinned and she crossed her arms. "Ass."

"Bitch. I believe we covered that already." She just smiled and nodded. "I hear there some type freak musium around here."

"You want to stop there?" He shrugged.

"Might be cool." Shae just nodded and closed her eyes. "You're tired?"

"Yeah. Being with you this long would make anyone tired." Dean laughed and slapped her head and she just giggled. "It's true so don't hate me for saying it."

"Yeah, yeah. Theres a motel up ahead. You wanna just stop for now and hit a bar or something? We can always head out tomorrow." He asked as he glanced over at her. She nodded and looked out the window. Sure she loved spending this time with her brother, but she couldn't help but think that soon she wasn't going to be able to. She kept glancing over at him when he had his eyes on the road and kept thinking that maybe if he just had gone to the doctors, they would be on this trip for a different reason. Not because he was going to die in a few months. "You still with me over there?" She shook her head and looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Just kinda zoned out there for a minute. Did you want something?" He shook his head and pulled into the parking lot of the motel. "Nice Dean." Shae said as she got out and slammed the door. She glanced back at Dean and smiled at the look on his face. "You ok?"

"You slammed the door to my baby!" He said as he ran around and checked her side of the car. "You do not treat a car like this that badly." He told her as he inspected the door. "You are so lucky it's ok."

"Right. It's a car man. A car."

"But it's not just any car." She rolled her eyes and walked towards the motel. "HEY! You never said you were sorry." He yelled as he ran to catch up with her.

"I'm sorry for slamming the door to your baby. Happy now?" He grinned and nodded as they went inside. "We need a room for the night." The man looked up at them and smiled.

"King or two queens?" The two siblings exchanged a look of disgust before looking back at the man.

"Uh, two queens." Dean answered as he pulled out his wallet. The man smiled and gave them a key. "Thanks."

"Not a problem. Have a nice day." The two smiled and left the office. "Nice people." The man said as he shook his head and went back to watching tv. Dean and Shae reached their room and went inside.

"Well, this is beautiful Dean." Shae said as she placed her bag on a bed. "The next time, I pick the motel."

"What? You don't like the water stains and the cigar smell?" She just shook her head and laughed. "I'm gonna take a shower. You wanna head to the bar after that?"

"Sure. Just save me some hot water." He nodded and went into the bathroom. Shae waited till she heard the water running before pulling out her phone. "Hey Sam."

"Shae? I thought you and Dean were taking a trip."

"We are and you know what, we just happen to be near Stanford. I was wondering if you would want to join us?" She heard Sam laugh and shook her head. "What was so funny?"

"Nothing, but if you come by, I'll come. Hows he doing anyways?"

"Not to bad. He's been taking the medication and it's been helping with the sickness."

"Still can't belive it though." Shae just nodded and sat at the table. "So how long till you get here?"

"Uh, Dean wants to stop at this weird musium, but I would say about a day away."

"Alright. Just call when you get here."

"Got ya. See ya Sammy." She hung up just as Dean got done. "Man I'm good." She mumbled to herself just as he came out. "Leave me any?"

"Yup. It's all yours." She smiled and went into the bathroom. After she showered, the two headed out to the nearest bar to get royaly trashed. "You are a awesome sister Shae." Dean slurred as he downed another shot. "Really. I mean it."

"Thanks. You're a great brother. Nothing like Sam, but still cool in your own right." She took one look at Deans face and started laughing. "Kidding man."

"I knew that."

"Suuuuuure ya did." She told him as she wrapped her arm around his neck. "So, what do you say we call it a night? We have to get up early tomorrow." He nodded and took his last shot before the two stumbled back to their room. Both passed out in a matter of moments.

Next Morning

"Ohhh. My head." Dean moaned as he sat up. "Stupid vodka." He mumbled as he rubbed his head. He glanced over at his sister to see her laying with her head down at the foot of the bed and her head hanging off. He laughed a bit and got up, heading to the bathroom. When he was done emptying his stomach, he exited and saw that Shae was still sleeping and snoring rather loud. "Damn. Girl is a freight train."

"I heard that." She whispered as she opened her eyes. "And how are you on the ceiling?"

"I'm not. You're head is hanging off the bed." She looked around and smiled before sitting up. "How the hell do you sleep like that?" She just shrugged and stretched.

"How you feeling?"

"Fine. Why?" She just kept looking at him. "What?"

"You honstly think I didn't hear you in the bathroom?" He just shrugged and sat down. "But really. You feeling alright?"

"I feel fine. Just a little worn out and thats why you're driving today." She smiled and her eyes went wide. "Yeah. It's against my better judgement, but hey, I have to trust you with her sometime."

"Sweet! That means I get to listen to what I want now."

"Oh man." Dean moaned as he hit his head against the table, causing Shae to laugh. "Just please, for the love of my sanity, no Justin Timberlake."

"Scouts honor. Now as soon as I got to the bathroom, you wanna head out? I know a place where we can go."

"Sure. Just hurry cause I wanna get on the road before noon." She nodded and was out of the bathroom by ten. "That didn't mean you can take your sweet time you know." He told her as they got in the car.

"Sorry, but all that vodka last night that you forced me to drink was still all in my bladder."

"Thanks for sharing." He said as he leaned his head against the window. "Wake me up when we get to where we're going."

"You take your pills?" Dean glanced over at her and rolled his eyes. "You better of or I'm going to kick your ass."

"Like you could. Now leave me alone so I can sleep this head ache away." She nodded and he soon fell asleep. She just smiled and put on Justin Timberlake. A few hours later, Dean was still out and she was parked across the street from Sam's apartment. She reached in her purse and pulled out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Jess, it's Shae. Sam there?"

"Yeah. Hang on a sec." Shae was just singing along with Justin when Sam came on. "Hello."

"Sammy. How ya been?"

"Shae. Everything ok?"

"Fine and dandy and you have a nice place."

"What? How do you know that?"

"Look out the window." She heard him moving to the window and started waving when she saw him. "See me Sammy!?" She started laughing when she saw him shake his head. "Told you I'd stop by."

"So I see. You going to come in or no?"

"Nope. Dean's asleep. So you still coming or no?"

"I'm already packed. I'll be down in a second."

"Alright. See ya then." She hung up and got back in the car. She glanced over at Dean to make sure he was still asleep and saw Sam coming not to long after that. He opened the door quietly and got in, giving Shae a hug over the seat. "So how ya been?"

"Fine. Hows he doing?" He asked nodding towards Dean.

"Threw up this morning, but other than that, he hasn't been bad." Sam nodded and sat back.

"So where we headed?"

"Not sure. Dean threw my map out the window so we're just going where we go." He nodded again and they took off yet again. They were on the road for about two hours when Dean finally woke up. "About fricken time you got up." He rubbed his eyes and smiled at her. "Feeling all refreshed now?"

"Yup. Where are we?" He asked as he sat up.

"Not sure. I think we're close to some theme park, which we are going to I might add, but I have something to tell you." He glanced over at her and never noticed Sam was in the backseat. "A little while back, I saw a hitch hiker and since he didn't look all killer and all, I picked him up." He was just staring at her and Sam had to force himself not to laugh.

"You picked up some random dude!? What's wrong with you?"

"He was cute and I thought maybe I'd get lucky. He's in the back if you wanna talk to him." Dean turned around ready to scream and his jaw hit the floor when Sam waved at him. "See. He's not a bad guy."

"Sammy? When the hell did she get you?"

"Around the time you started talking about killing Justin Timberlake. Nice to see ya again though." Dean just nodded and looked at Shae.

"What? Sibling roadtrip! Now sit back cause you're going to be at the top of one of the worlds tallest rollercoasters soon!" Both boys just shook their heads and sat back.


	11. Lifetime Of Pain

**Chapter 11 Lifetime Of Pain**

"You doing alright over there?" Shae asked as her and Sam sat in the front seat of Hydra. Sam just glanced over at her and forced a smile. "Oh come on man. The ride didn't even start yet. Don't get scared on me now."

"Didn't start yet!? Have you see that?" He asked as he pointed to the front. Shae laughed and looked ahead of her. She saw the corkscrew and laughed more. "How am I supposed to be calm when I'm looking at that?"

"Simple. Think of it this way." She started as their shoulder harnesses were lowered. "If by some act of god, this thing breaks, at the speed we're going to be crashing to the ground, you'll be dead before you know it. Won't even have time to be scared and that." She added pointing to the screw. "Isn't as bad as it look."

"Just how fast are we going to be going through that?" She placed her finger on her chin and thought about it. "Shae! You were on this already with Dean. How fast are we going through that?"

"Roughly, six miles per hour, but it'll be over before you know it." Sam was just staring at her with wide eyes as the gates opened. "You ready Sammy?"

"No, but I don't have a choice now, do I?" She shook her head as they went around the screw at a groundbreaking speed of four miles per hour. "Guess I was wrong on that one." She told him as they started climbing the first hill.

"I got that!" Shae glanced over at him and the poor guy looked like he was going to shit his pants at any minute. "How the hell did I let you talk me into this?"

"It was my charm and beauty that did you in. Now throw your hands in the air cause here we go!" Shae started laughing as they went down the first hill. She kept glancing over at Sam and laughed even harder.

"I HATE YOU!!" He screamed as they went though one of the seven turns. "I REALLY HATE YOU!!"

"YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME AND HERE COME ANOTHER SCREW!!" Sam closed his eyes and kept them closed till the ride was over. "We're done now. You can open them." Sam opened his eyes and glanced over at his sister. "Wasn't that awesome!?"

"No. That sucked and I think I need to change my underwear."

"To much info Sammy." She told him with a laugh as they got off the ride and met up with Dean at one of the many food courts. "How you doing Dean?" He glanced up at the two and shook his head. "You wanna head out then?"

"Yeah. Just need to lay down for a bit." Shae nodded and Sam helped him walk to the car. Dean fell asleep not to long after they got on the road.

"You don't think that he's..." Sam started, but Shae put her hand up and stopped him.

"No. Not yet." Sam looked at her before glancing back at his brother, who was lying in the back seat. "He's fine Sam. Just needs sleep."

"Shae, I get this is hard. It's hard for all of us, but you have to remember that he's not going to be here soon."

"Sam." Shae warned as she glanced over at him. "We're not having this conversation now. He's just tired."

"And you're just scared to lose him." He told her as she pulled off to the side of the road and turned the car off before facing him. "Look, you have to accept the fact that he's dying."

"No I don't." She told him as she shook her head. "You know, I was thinking. Maybe if we take him home. We can have him go through with the chemo." She said as she looked at her lap. "I mean it's worth a try."

"He said he didn't want it."

"And I don't want to lose him!" She shouted, waking Dean up. He sat up and looked around before looking at Shae and Sam. "Sorry about that." She mumbled as she turned the car back on.

"Uh, you two talking about something?" He asked as he looked from one to the other. Sam just shook his head and looked out the window. "Shae?"

"It's nothing Dean. Just get some more sleep. We still have a ways to go before we get to a hotel." She told him without looking at him. Dean just looked at the two one more time before sitting back and giving up. The three fell into a very uncomfortable silence for the next twenty minutes before Shae snapped and pulled over again. "Uh, you're doing what?" Dean asked as he looked around again. "I don't see a hotel."

"Dean." She started as she kept her eyes focused on the road. Sam glanced back at Dean and shrugged before looking at his sister.

"Yeah?" She lifted her head slightly and took a deep breath. "Are you alright?"

"I want you to try the chemo." She whispered as she slowly turned and looked at him. Dean was just staring at her while Sam tried to think of something to say.

"We already went through this. I don't..."

"I know. You don't want to, but you have to. Maybe something else will happen. You know, instead of having only a few months, you could have a few years." She told him as she played with the bottom of her shirt. Dean shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder, but she just threw it off. "NO!" She screamed as him.

"Shae. Maybe you should just calm down and think about what you're going to say." Sam tossed out. He needed to say something to calm her down before she just snapped out completely. Shae just shook her head and got out of the car, slamming the door. Dean glanced over at Sam till Shae opened the back door, causing the two to jump.

"Get out." She hissed as she looked at Dean. Poor guy didn't know what the hell to do.

"Shae."

"NOW!" She screamed as she backed up, giving him enough room to leave the car. He just looked at Sam again before getting out.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he watched her walk back and forth in front of him. "You're not going to beat me up, are you?" He asked with a smile. She stopped and turned to look at him. Deans smile fell the minute he saw the tears running down her face. "Shae."

"I'm sorry Dean." Sam got out and stood by his door, watching them. Dean tilted his head to the side and gave her a confused look.

"For what? Yelling? That's not a big deal." He told her with a shrug. She shook her head and dug her hands into her pockets. "Then for what?"

"Letting you die." Great. Now he was even more confused than he was before. Even Sam was lost this time.

"You're not letting me die Shae. None of this is your fault." He told her as he walked over to her.

"You're wrong." She answered looking up at him. "You're just wrong. I'm your older sister. I'm supposed to protect you and I can't. I can't do anything to save you and the one thing that could buy you a little more time you won't even try!" She screamed as she threw her hands in the air. "How the hell do you think that makes me feel!? I'm a failur!" Sam and Dean exchanged a looked as Sam joined them. "I can't save you Dean. I just have to sit back and watch you fade away until you die. I can't do that Dean. I just won't." She finished as she sat on the side of the road, burying her head in her hand and crying.

"None of this is your fault." Sam told her as he sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her. She shook her head and just cried more. "Shae, look at me." She lifted her head and looked at her youngest brother. "Now listen to me. None of this is your fault. None of it."

"Sammys right." Dean told them as he sat on the oppisate side. "Not like you could of predicted this was going to happen. It just did." He told her with a shrug.

"No. There had to of been something I missed. Something that should of told me that something was wrong with you."

"There wasn't. Hell, I didn't even know and it's my body. How could you of known what I didn't even know?" She shrugged and wiped her eyes. "You can't blame yourself for this. I'm not blaming you. Sammys not blaming you. No one is blaming you for anything. It's shitty that it happened, but it did and theres nothing you can do about if and theres nothing you could of done about it." He told her as he rested his head on her shoulder. "And if it really means that much to you, I'll try the chemo."

"Really?" She asked as she looked over at him, her eyes full of hope. Dean smiled and nodded. "You'll really do it?"

"Yeah. After all, this isn't just my life. I mean I do have you and Sam to think about. Not to mention mom, dad, Nick and Jayden. If this thing wants a fight, then I'm going to give it one hell of a fight." Shae just smiled and pulled him into a hug. Sam smiled at the sight, but that didn't last long cause Shae grabbed him and hugged him as well. "You know how much I love you guys. I just wish you would of told me how much this ment to you. I would of done it sooner."

"Yeah well. Had a lot on my mind at the time." Dean just laughed as the three stood up. "Guess we should get back then, huh?" Dean nodded and they all got into the car.

"Don't think I'm letting you slide on slamming the door again either. I told you I don't know how many times not to do that and there you went, doing it again." Dean said as he rested his head against the window.

"You know, I think she even slammed it harder this time."

"Not helping my case any Sammy." Shae told him as she gave him a sideways glanced. Sam just laughed and turned on the radio. "OH! Justin Timberlake!"

"Oh god." Both boys moaned as they hit their heads against the window. Shae laughed and continued their drive home. They were a little over a hour away from home when Sam started driving. Shae was asleep in the passenger seat and Dean in the back when Sam called home.

"Hello?"

"Mom."

"Sam? That you? Something wrong?"

"No mom. Nothings wrong, but Dean decided to go ahead with the chemo."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We all had a nice little talk and he thought that it would be best to at least try to fight it."

"Thats great Sammy. I'll call the doctor and let him know. I'll set up the appointments and everything." Sam laughed and shook his head cause of how excited she was. "How far away are you?"

"About two hours. Give or take. I think they're doing some road work up ahead so we might be longer."

"Alright. I'll let your father and the doctor know. Can I talk to him?" Sam glanced back and saw that Dean was still sleeping.

"He's sleeping. Has been for some time now. Want me to wake him up?"

"Yeah. I just want to talk to him for a second." Sam nodded and reached back to smack his brother.

"Dean. Mom wants to talk to you." He said as he glanced back at him and then at the road. "Dean." Shae lifted her head and looked over at Sam.

"What?" She asked when she saw Sam holding his phone.

"Wake Dean up. Mom wants to talk to him and she's going to call the doctor and set up a appointment for him." Shae nodded and turned around to shake Dean.

"Dean. Moms on the phone. Get up and talk to her." She told him as she shook him. Sam kept glancing back at him. "Dean. Come on and get up. No way you're that tired. You only slept most of this ride." She told him as she shook him harder. "Dean?" She asked as she leaned back more to get a better look at his face. "Sam, pull the car over and hang up."

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked as he pulled the car over. He heard Mary saying something into the phone, but really wasn't paying attention at the time. "Shae. What is it?" She just shook her head and got out of the car. She opened the back door and her hands went right to her mouth. "Shae!?" Sam yelled as he rushed out of the car once he saw her fall to the ground. He ran over to her and looked at her. "You alright?" She shook her head and pointed to the car. Sam turned around and looked at Dean. "No." He whispered as he went over to him. "No." He repeated as he shook his head. "Dean. Wake up." He said as he shook his brother. "DEAN! WAKE UP!!"

"Sammy?" He didn't even pay any attention to Shae. "Sam!?"

"NO!" He screamed as he shook Dean harder. Shae got up and walked over to her little brother and grabbed him before he had a chance to hit Dean.

"SAM! STOP!" She screamed as she tried to pull him back. He just had his eyes locked on Dean's face. "SAMMY!" She screamed again as more tears fell from her eyes. "Just please stop." She whispered as she let him go. Sam nodded and the two sank to the ground on the side on the impala.

"Hes..." Sam started before breaking down. Shae nodded and wrapped her arms around Sam. "He can't be." She just nodded and started rubbing his back.

"I know, but he is." Sam shook his head and rested his head in the crook of Shaes neck.

"But he was going to go through with it." Sam mumbled as he cried. "He was going to get more time." Shae stopped rubbing his back and lifted her head. "He was going to get more time with us." She nodded and let Sam go before standing up and walked over to the car. Sam wiped his eyes and watched her. Both forgot about their mother being on the phone at that point. "Shae?" Sam asked as he slowly stood up.

"GET UP!!!" She screamed as she slapped Dean across the face with such force it made Sam flinch. "YOU ARE NOT DEAD! GET UP!!" She screamed louder as she hit him again. This time Sam had to hold her back. "YOU WERE GOING TO GO THROUGH WITH IT!! YOU WERE GOING TO GET MORE TIME!!! YOU CAN'T BE GONE NOW!!! YOU JUST CAN'T BE!" She screamed as she fought with Sam.

"Calm down."

"LET ME GO SAM! HE'S GOING TO WAKE UP!! HE'S GOING TO GET THE CHEMO AND HE'S GOING TO GET MORE TIME! I AM NOT LETTING HIM GO!! I AM NOT FAILING HIM AGAIN!!" She screamed as she wrestled to get out of Sam's hold.

"Shae, he's gone. No amount of screaming or hitting is going to bring him back. Hes gone." Sam told her calmly as he held her. She just had her eyes focused on her little brothers face. His green eyes that were once full of life were open and dull. His face was pale and cold to the touch. "He's gone."

"No. He's sleeping." She whispered even though she knew the truth. "Just sleeping." She whispered again before passing out. Sam held her close to him before placing her on the ground.

"Shae?" He asked as he patted her face. "Shae, wake up and look at me." He got no response so he ran to the car and got a bottle of water and poured it on her face. She jumped up and shook her head. "You alright?"

"What the?"

"You passed out." She rubbed her head and looked up at him. "We have to get home. You just sit and relax. I'll drive." She nodded and he helped her to the car. Sam ran over to the drivers side and got in. "Crap! Mom!" He picked up the phone, but the line was dead. "I'll call her back and let her know." Shae shook her head and grabbed the phone.

"No. We'll tell her when we get there." Sam nodded and pulled onto the road. Shae turned around and looked at her brothers face again. Mostly trying to wrap her mind around him really being gone. Sam reached over and placed a hand on her back as she continued to stare at Dean. The one thing that both of them would remember was that even in death, their brother still had a smile planted on his face.


	12. Depression

**A/N Okay. I'm going to admit this right here and now. One, I am VERY proud of this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. Two, I did cry as I wrote the last part and you'll see why when you read it. And last, don't think this is the end cause it might not be. I'm not sure if I'm going to do more to this or not. I might just leave it as it is and let you figure out what happened. Let me know if you want that or me to write another chapter. It's up to you. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12 Depression**

_"Give them back!" Shae screamed as she ran after her brother. Dean just laughed and ran around to the other side of the coffee table. "Dean! I'm not joking right now! I have someplace to be and have to be there in twenty minutes! Now give me the keys!"_

_"You have to get them from me. No way I'm giving them back." Dean said with a smile as he ran away from his sister again._

_"DEAN!" _

_"You're not getting them! I'm faster than you!" Shae grumbled and ran faster, but instead of going right for him, she ran around the other side of the table and grabbed him. "NOT FAIR!"_

_"There. I got you. Now give me the keys." Dean shook his head and shoved the car keys down the front of his pants. "Oh! That is so gross." She said as she stuck her tongue out and shook her head. Dean just laughed and struggled to get away. "I don't think so little brother. Reach down there and get them."_

_"Why should I do that?"_

_"Cause I don't have a lot of time left here. I have that job interview soon and this is going to make me late. Please get them out." Dean looked at her and thought about it before reaching down and grabbing the keys, handing them to her. "No! Wash them first. I am not touching something that was down there." She told him as she pointed to his lower region._

_"Fine. If you're going to be such a big baby about it." He told her as he rolled his eyes and walked over to the sink. After he washed and dried the keys, he handed them to her. "Happy now?"_

_"Yes." She told him with a smile as she grabbed them. "Now if I'm late and don't get the job, I am so going to kick your key stealing butt."_

_"Promises, promises." Shae laughed and left the house. Dean just watched as she closed the door and sat at the kitchen table. "All I wanted to do was spend time with you." He mumbled before falling asleep right where he sat._

"Shae? Shae?" Nick said as he shook her shoulders. She shook her head and looked up at him. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Just thinking." Nick nodded and sat down next to her. "This sucks Nick." He nodded and wrapped his arms around her. "I thought you went home." She said as she looked over at him.

"I was going to, but then I saw you just sitting here and thought something was wrong."

"Something is wrong. He's gone Nick." She told him as she started crying again.

"I know baby, but you have to move on from this. You honestly think that he would want you sitting in front of his headstone, crying over him instead of living your life?"

"Doesn't matter what he wants anymore." Nick took a deep breath and looked at the headstone. He just couldn't believe that the man let Shae do the engraving on it, but it gave it more meaning. At least for her. "Can you just go home? I really want to be alone right now."

"You going to be alright?" She nodded and he got up. "Call if you need me." He told her before kissing the top of her head and leaving her alone. She just nodded and looked at the ground. Nick turned and looked at her one more time before getting into the car and driving off. Sure he was worried about her. Not just him, Sam, Mary, and John were as well. It's been three days since Dean passed away and was buried and Shae was taking it worse than anyone. She refused to eat. Barley slept and hardly spoke to anyone. She didn't even want to spend time with Jayden anymore. All she does is get up in the morning, on the nights that she does sleep, and go right to the cemetery. And there she sat again. In the dark. After a daytime shower. On the rain soaked grass, with her head in her hands.

_"SHAE!!!" Sam screamed as he ran through the house. Shae was in her room, reading and jumped up when Sam bardged in. "Shae!"_

_"What!?" She asked as she looked around. "What is it?" Sam just looked at her and tired to catch his breath. "Are you alright?" He nodded. "Then what?"_

_"Dean...tree...fell...hurt." He got out as he tried to breath. Shae just nodded and grabbed his shoulders._

_"Calm down Sammy and tell me what happened. Just breath." Sam nodded and soon started breathing normally._

_"Dean tried to climb that big tree outside and he fell. I think he's hurt." _

_"Alright. Let's go." Sam nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling her down the stairs and outside. She looked over and saw Dean lying on the ground. "Oh crap." She mumbled when she saw the condition he was in._

_"Is he hurt bad?" She glanced down at Sam and made him stop. "What?"_

_"Go inside and call mom and dad. Tell them what happened and that they need to come home. I'll go check on Dean." Sam nodded and ran inside as Shae jogged over to where Dean was. "Dean." She whispered as she knelt next to him. _

_"Hey." He whispered back as he opened his eyes slightly._

_"What the hell did you get yourself into now?" She asked with a smile as she shook her head. Dean just smirked and closed his eyes. "Not this time buddy boy. You have to keep them open. At least till mom and dad get here."_

_"You called them?" She nodded. "Why? Now I'm going to get in trouble."_

_"Better than being dead. That fall could of killed you and you know you're not supposed to climb this tree. No matter what." She said as she wagged her finger in his face. He just smiled and grabbed her hand. She thought he was going to let it go. You know, just move it kind of a thing, but he held onto it and she just sat next to him. "You think they're going to ground me?"_

_"Oh yeah." _ Shae opened her eyes and looked at the tree her little brother was buried under. She smiled and stood up, brushing the dirt and grass from her skirt before walking over and taking a closer look at it. She glanced back at the headstone before climbing up the tree and sitting on a branch. "You always did like to climb these damn things." She mumbled to herself as she rested her head against another branch and closed her eyes again.

_"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TOUCHING MY STUFF!?" Shae shouted as she grabbed a seven year old Dean's hand. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "You know better than this Dean! You could of broke it!" She shouted as she grabbed her mirror off him._

_"I just wanted to see it." He whispered as he hung his head._

_"No. You're not doing that again. You're not going to do that whole I'm the innocent little brother thing and get away with it! You know how much this means to me."_

_"I know. It was grandmas."_

_"Exactly and still, you come in here and take it without asking me first! What the hell is wrong with you!?"_

_"N...nothing. I just wanted to look at it. I didn't mean to make you so mad." He told her in a quiet voice as tears streamed down his face. She shook her head and crossed her arms. "I'm sorry."_

_"Damn it!" She shouted as she threw her arms in the air. "Why the hell do I have to put up with this!? Do I look like you mother!?"_

_"No, but..."_

_"No buts! Just get out and do not come in here again without asking me first!" She screamed as she pointed to the door. Dean glanced up at her before slowly moving to the door and silently closing it after he left. Shae just shook her head, placed the mirror back on her dresser and continued reading._ "You always were a pain in my ass." She said to herself as she climbed back down the tree and sat back down. "But thats what I loved about you. You were always there to make my life a living hell and I never thought I was going to miss that this much." She told the tombstone as she wiped more tears from her eyes. "You were there when I needed you the most."

_"Shae?" Thirteen year old Dean asked quietly as he opened her bedroom door. "You alright?" He asked as he peeked his head into the room. Shae jumped and shoved something under her pillow. _

_"What is it?"_

_"Mom said it's time to..." He stopped and looked at her leg. She followed his gaze and quickly shoved the blanket over her legs. "You ok?" He asked as he walked into the room._

_"Fine and what did mom say?"_

_"It was time to eat and you're not fine. You were bleeding." He said as he reached for the blanket. She just moved away and crossed her legs under the blanket. "What happened?"_

_"Nothing. I said I was fine." Dean nodded and reached under her pillow, pulling out a broken piece of glass. "Uh, I can explain that."_

_"Really? Then explain this!" He shouted as he tore the blanked off her, revealing deep cuts all down both legs. "What the hell Shae?"_

_"It's nothing. I just cut myself."_

_"Over and over again?" She nodded and looked at the floor. "Shae, what's wrong with you?"_

_"Nothing. I just..." She stopped and looked over at him. He had this look plastered on his face. A look of pure concern. "I don't know Dean. It just helps sometimes, you know?" He shook his head. "I can't explain it ok and to be honest, I don't want to."_

_"You're hurting yourself." She glanced at him again before looking at the floor. "With glass." He told her as he looked at the piece of glass. "Isn't this from grandmas mirror?" She nodded and took the glass from him. "You broke it?"_

_"Might of dropped it while I was cleaning." She whispered as she looked at the blood on the glass. Dean shook his head and grabbed her hand. She lifted her head and looked right into his eyes. _

_"You can talk to me you know. I get that I'm just the pain in the butt brother, but I do love you Shae and I don't want to see you hurting yourself like this." She nodded and threw the glass into the garbage. Dean rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yeah. I may be only thirteen, but I know enough that you just throwing that away isn't going to make you stop." She just nodded, but didn't say anything. "How long?"_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me. How long have you been doing this?" He asked as he pointed to her legs. She looked down at them and then at him. "How long Shae?"_

_"I don't know." She answered with a shrug. "A few months maybe."_

_"Why?"_

_"It just got to be to much. Just to hard for me to handle and that helps." _

_"Sure it does." He replied as he rolled his eyes. _

_"What do you want me to say Dean? That's I'm sorry? That I want to die? What?"_

_"You don't really want to die, do you?" He asked as he blinked back tears. She refused to look over at him. She knew full well the look that was on his face and she didn't want to feel that kind of guilt. Not now. "Shae. Do you want to die?"_

_"I don't know Dean. It just seems like it would be easier." Dean nodded and stood in front of her._

_"Easier!?" He screamed. "You think that would be easy!?" She nodded meakly. "Are you fucking kidding me!?"_

_"Do not talk to me like..."_

_"DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT NOW! DON'T YOU DARE SIT THERE AND PRETEND EVERYTHINGS OK AND THAT I DON'T HAVE A REASON TO BE SO PISSED OFF AT YOU THAT I DON'T EVEN WANT TO LOOK AT YOU!" He shouted causing her to flinch. "You sit there and say that you want to die because it's easy! How the hell would that be easy!?"_

_"Live my life for one day Dean and then you answer that question."_

_"Do you hate me and Sam that much? Hate mom and dad that much that you want to kill yourself?" She looked up at him with shock on her face. "DO YOU!?"_

_"I never said I hated you. Any of you. I wouldn't dream of hating you."_

_"Then why the hell do you want to die!?" She just shook her head and looked down. He crossed his arms and continued to stare at her. "Answer!"_

_"I don't know alright! I just don't know." She said as she broke down and stared crying. Dean watched as she crumbled in front of him and almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. Shae. His big sister. The one person that he looked up to cause he thought she could do anything, was reduced to a sobbing mess in a little under ten minutes. All his life, she was the strong one. The one that looked after him and Sam when John and Mary weren't around. The one that would stand up for them no matter what. Would cover for them so they wouldn't get in trouble. Dean thought she was invinciable and here she was, like any other human being. "I'm sorry Shae." He whispered as he sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her._

_"Don't tell mom or dad. Please." She begged as she cried on his shoulder. He just nodded and rubbed her back the same way she did for him and Sam when they were sick or in pain. "Please don't tell anyone."_

_"I won't Shae. This will stay between me and you." She nodded and sat up to look at him. "You're going to stop though, right?"_

_"I can try."_

_"Good enough for me right now. Just no more talk about you dying right now ok? I don't want to think of losing you this soon." She smiled and wiped her eyes. "Deal?" He asked as he held his hand out. She smiled before shaking it._

_"Deal." _ "You son of a bitch!" Shae screamed as she punch the tombstone with all the power she could muster at the time. "You are supposed to be here! I'm supposed to be there! This is all wrong! It's all wrong!" She kept saying over and over again as she hit the cold stone. "It's all just so wrong! I wanted to die so badly then and here I am, sitting on your grave now! It's just wrong!" She got up and started kicking the stone. "What the hell am I supposed to do now!? What the hell Dean!? That's supposed to be me in there! Me rotting in the ground! Me, you son of a bitch! ME!" She screamed as she sank to the ground again. She cried harder than she had ever cried before then. She just rested her head against the stone and looked at the mound of dirt before pulling out her phone and dialing a number.

"Hello?"

"It's supposed to be me." She whispered into the phone. "It's supposed to be me."

"Shae? You alright?"

"No. It's me Sammy. Supposed to be me there. Me."

"Shae, are you still at the cemetery?"

"I don't want to leave him alone Sam. He's alone where he is. No ones there to look out for him. I'm not there to protect him Sammy. He could be hurt and I'm not there for him."

"I'm coming to get you. Just stay where you are and don't do anything stupid alright?"

"He could be dead Sam and I can't help him."

"Promise me that you're not going to do something stupid!" Sam screamed into the phone. "SHAE! PROMISE ME!"

"Sam."

"I'm on my way ok? Just please, don't do anything."

"Sammy."

"Shae?"

"Goodbye."

"SHAE!"


	13. Talking

**Yeah. Wrote another chapter. So sue me. Hope you like! Enjoy! Mean Johnny in this chapter as well. Just giving you a heads up.  
**

**Chapter 13 Talking**

"SHAE!!" Sam screamed into his phone as he ran to the car. He called Jessica right after Dean had died and she was on the next plane out. She just watched as Sam ran to the car and drove off without saying a word to her. Sure she wondered what was going on, but she knew that Sam would take care of it. So she did what any good girlfriend would do. She called his parents.

"Hello?"

"John, I think somethings wrong." Jessica said as she walked back and forth.

"Why? What is it?"

"I don't know. Sam got a call not to long ago. It was Shae and I don't know exactly what she said, but Sam ran out the door and drove off before I got the chance to ask him anything."

"Do you know if Shaes still at the cemetery?"

"I don't know." She answered as she sat back down. "I have a bad feeling about this though."

"Alright. I'll head over there to see if she's still there. If Sam comes home or calls, call Mary and let her know."

"Alright." She hung up and waited for anything. She just hoped that everything would turn out fine and she was just over reacting, but something told her that she wasn't.

With Sam

Sam drove as fast as he could. He tried calling his sister more times than he could count and she never answered. He knew all about her past and that she was most likley doing something or had done something stupid. He just hoped that he got there in time. The cemetery was a few blocks away, but with the lights and traffic, it took him a good amount of time to get there. After parking the car, he ran through the cemetery to where Dean was buried. He looked around and couldn't see where his sister was or if she was still even there. "SHAE!" He screamed as he ran around. "Damn it Shae. Please don't do something stupid." He mumbled to himself as he spotted Deans grave and Shae. "SHAE!" He screamed once more as he ran over to her. She was just leaning against his tombstone with her head down. "Shae?"

"Sam?" He let out a relived breath as he walked over to her. She lifted her head slighly and looked at him. "I'm sorry Sammy."

"What did you do?" He asked as he knelt down in front of her. "Shae." He repeated as he lifted her head. "Look at me." She locked eyes with him and he shook his head when he saw her dialated eyes. "How many did you take?" She just shrugged. "Shae, please just tell me how many you took and what it was." She weakly lifted her hand and gave him the bottle. "You took all these?"

"Might of had a few. The beer made them go down easier." She slurred as she rolled her head to the side. Sam shook his head again and pulled out his phone. "Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters?" She asked before she started laughing.

"No. The paramedics. You need to go to the hospital."

"Nope. I'm fine." More slurring as she let her head hang. "Just leave me alone Sammy."

"I don't think so. No way you're doing this to us. Not now." He said as he told the paramedics where they were. Shae just grabbed his phone and threw it off to the side. Due to her current condition, it didn't go to far. "What did you do that for?"

"I don't want your help." She told him as she lifted her head again. "I don't want it." She slurred out again before passing out.

"Shae?" Sam asked as he lifted her head again. "Shae? Talk to me." She just mumbled something about Dean and then nothing. "Don't you dare do this to me! Don't you dare!" He yelled as he shook her. "SHAE!"

"SAMMY!" He turned around to see John running towards him. "What the hell happened?" He asked as he slid to a stop next to him. "What did she do?"

"Took all of these." He answered as he handed his father the bottle. John looked at it and then at his daughter. "She followed it with some beer. I called the paramedics, but who knows how long it'll take for them to get here." John nodded and grabbed Shae. "What are you doing?" He asked as he rested Shae's body on the ground.

"Getting those pills out of her stomach. Then we're going to take her to the hospital and get her some help." Sam just nodded. "I'm going to shove my finger down her throat. When she gags, roll her over." Sam nodded again and John did what he said he was going to do. Shae gagged and Sam rolled her to her side and she threw up some of the pills.

"Damn." Sam said in amazement as he look at the pills on the ground. "How many do you think she has left in her?" John just shook his head and shoved his finger down her throat again. Sam rolled her over and heard the sound of sirens. "They're here." John nodded and turned around to see the ambulance.

"What happened?" One of the paramedics asked as he and his partner knelt next to them. Sam just stood up and backed away to give them more room, but John didn't want to let her go. "Sir, please tell us what happened?"

"She, uh, was upset. Her brother died not to long ago and she tried to kill herself." The paramedic nodded and started hooking her up to different machines.

"Do you know what she took and how many?" John nodded and handed him the bottle. "You forced her to throw up?"

"Yeah. Was that the wrong thing to do?"

"No. That might of saved her life if she took this whole bottle. We'll stableize her here and then move her to the hospital." John nodded and stood next to Sam and the two watched them work on Shae. It took them ten minutes to make sure she was safe to move and then moved her to the hospital. "Do one of you want to ride with her?"

"I'll go." Sam said as he took a step. "Can you get Jess and mom and meet us there?"

"Yeah. Just keep her with us Sam. We already lost Dean. I don't wanna lose her too" He nodded and got into the ambulance. John ran back to the car and sped all the way home. After picking up Jess and explaining everything to both her and Mary, they made it to the hospital. "SAM!" John yelled when he saw Sam sitting in the waiting area.

"She's still alive." He told them with a smile as he went and hugged his mother and then Jess. "The doctor said they had to pump her stomach and gave her some charcole stuff to made her throw up. I guess she took more than that one bottle judging by what the doctor said, but she's going to be fine."

"Oh thank god." Mary sighed as she sat down in one of the chairs. John sat next to her and grabbed her hand. "Why would she have done something like that? I thought that was only a faze when she was younger." She asked looking over at Sam.

"She said on the phone that Dean was alone where he was and she couldn't protect him. That it should of been her and not him." He told them before running a hand over his face. "She needs help guys. I mean this really drove her over the edge."

"NICK!" John screamed as he stood up. Mary, Sam, and Jess looked over at him. "With all this going on, I never called Nick."

"I did so don't worry." Jess told him. "After I got off the phone with you. He'll be here soon." John nodded and sat back down.

"Family of Shae Pierce?" The nurse asked as she walked in. They all stood up and nodded in unison. "She's awake if you want to see her. A little tired, but that's to be expected after all this. One warning though, don't yell or blame her for this. That can most times make it worse." They all nodded. Not like any of them were going to yell anyways. "Follow me then." They followed her down a long hallways till she stopped at a door. "Here it is. I was told that her husband isn't here yet."

"Yeah. He should be here soon though. His names Nick."

"Alright." The nurse said with a nod. "I let him know where to go when he gets here. Just take your time and talk to her." They nodded as she walked away. All of them hesitated to go in the room. What were they supposed to say? Finally Jessica took the first step and opened the door to walk inside. She glanced back at Sam and the others before taking a step inside.

"Shae?" She whispered as she walked in. Shae was just sitting up in her bed, looking out the window. "Shae?" She slowly turned and looked at Jess before turning back and looking out the window. "Your families outside." Shae just shrugged and said nothing. Jessica took a deep breath before sitting down.

"You can leave." She looked up at her friend and saw that Shae was looking at her. "I don't want you here."

"You need to talk about what you did."

"I didn't DO anything. I tried to DO something and failed. Shocker there." Jess played with her hair a bit and sat in silence. "Will you please just go away? I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Tough." Shae looked over and saw her parents and Sam standing in the doorway.

"Great." Shae mumbled as she rolled her eyes. "Family intervention, but I don't need or want it."

"We're not leaving till you talk to us." Sam said as he sat on her bed. Shae just glared at him and he backed up a bit. "Just talk to us Shae. We all know you're having the hardest time with all this."

"So?"

"So? That's all you have to say after what you did!?" John screamed as he walked over to her bed.

"John. Not now." Mary told him as she grabbed his arm.

"No Mary. She tried to kill herself! How selfish can she be!?" Shae was just looking at her father. "Now you're going to sit there and explain to us exactly why you did something so...so stupid!"

"No." She whispered as she turned to look out the window again. "Go away."

"You don't really think that we're just going to walk out and leave you alone, do you?" John told her as he walked around to the other side of the bed. "We don't know what you could do in that time you're alone. Hell, you might try to hang yourself with the bed sheet for all we know."

"DAD! GET OUT!" John took his eyes off his daughter and looked over at his youngest. Sam was standing at full hight ready to shove his father out the door if that what it took to get him to leave.

"What did you just say?"

"I _told_ you to get out before I throw you out." Sam hissed as he took another step towards his father. John glanced over at Mary, who nodded before heading to the door. "Jess, can you leave to?" Sam asked in a quieter voice as he turned to her. She nodded as well and followed John and Mary out of the room. Sam closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face before sitting down. "Now are you going to tell me what you were thinking back there?"

"Nothing to tell Sam." Sam shook his head and looked at her. "What? Don't believe me?"

"No. I get that you're torn up about this, but do you really think that taking your own life is going to make things easier?"

"I don't know." She answered with a shrug. "Maybe."

"It won't Shae and you're smart enough to know that. I know it sucks that Dean's gone, but that doesn't mean that you have to throw your own life away. I know it hurts. It does for all of us, but we'll get through this. As a family." He told her with a hint of a smile as he grabbed her hand. She looked down at it before looking at him. "Now please, talk to me. I won't yell at you like dad."

"Dad's a ass." Sam laughed a bit and nodded.

"Yeah he is, but he's our ass." Shae nodded and looked at her bed. "Talk to me. Just tell me what's going on." She shook her head and tears ran down her face. "Move over." She glanced at Sam again to see him standing before she slid over to make room on the bed for him. He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "So?"

"I don't know Sam. It just seemed like a good idea at the time. I don't want to deal with this pain. I just can't." Sam nodded in understanding and rubbed her shoulder. "I just miss him so much and it hurts more everyday."

"Tell me about it, but that pain will fade if you give it time to. Don't remember him being sick. Remember the good times you spent with him. Remember when you gave him the car?" She laughed a bit and nodded.

"Thought he was going to shit himself when he saw it."

"You're not that only one. I honestly think he did, but covered it up."

"He might of."

"See, remember things like that. It's hard now, but a little while down the road, it's not going to be this bad."

"When did you become a shrink?"

"When I realized my sister wanted to die so badly." She glanced up at him and saw the single tear run down his face.

"I'm sorry Sammy. I just thought it was a good idea at the time. Guess I wasn't thinking straight."

"I can understand that, but no more suicide attempts ok?" She nodded and smiled. "Promise me." He told her as he looked down at her. She rolled her eyes and held out one hand.

"I sware to you oh great Sammy that I, Shae Winchester Pierce, will not try to kill myself." Sam laughed and ruffled her hair. "HEY! Aren't I supposed to be the one doing that to you?" She asked as she grabbed his hand.

"Like you could reach my head."

"Not my fault that you're the Empire State Building."

"Funny."

"I try."


	14. Memorial

**Chapter 14 Memorial**

**A month later**

"And you said that he might need you where he is now? Am I right?" Shae just shrugged and the therapist leaned forward. "Isn't that what you told your brother?"

"I don't remember."

"Shae, this isn't going to work unless you talk to me. I can't help you if you keep what you're feeling inside."

"I never asked for you help or anyones elses help." She told him as she sat back and crossed her arms. The shirnk, Dr. Krassner, inhaled and nodded.

"Alright then. We still have a half hour. You can talk about anything you want to talk about."

"I don't want to talk about anything. I don't want to be here and I don't give a shit if you, my parents, the president, or even the man in the moon thinks I'm crazy or whatever!" She shouted as she threw her arms in the air. "I don't need to be here. I'm fine."

"Then tell me how many times you tried to kill youself?" She glanced up at him. "Well? You're the only that said you don't need help so tell me how many times."

"Lost count. Can I go now?" He shook his head. "Damn it. I don't need this."

"Your family thinks you do and you must thing you need some kind of help or else you wouldn't be here."

"Really? You want to know the real reason I'm here?" The doctor nodded and she got up and walked over to the door and threw it open. "SAM!" The next thing the doctor knew, Sam was standing in the doorway.

"What?" He asked as he looked from his sister to the doctor.

"That is the reason I'm here." She said as she pointed to her brother. Poor Sam was just lost. "Is he wasn't a better nagger than my mother and my husband, then I wouldn't be here to begin with."

"Sam, why don't you come in and join us? Maybe it'll make her more comfortable and get her to open up a bit." Sam nodded and Shae rolled her eyes. "Now sit down Shae. If you won't listen to me, then maybe you'll listen to your brother." She huffed a bit before shuffling over to the chair and sitting down next to Sam. "Thank you. Now, Sam, why don't you tell her how her trying to kill herself is making you feel."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Sam asked. The doctor smiled and nodded. "I don't think it is."

"Why not Sam?"

"I just don't think it'll help. Nothing more than that."

"Well." Shae said as she got up. "Since you two hit it off so well, I'm just going to let you talk and get to know each other better." She said as she made her way to the door.

"I don't think so." The doctor said as he pulled her back to her chair. "You're going to sit there and listen to what he has to say. It's the least you can do."

"Man I hate this." Sam just smirked and shook his head. "This isn't funny. You try sitting here and telling someone you don't even know how you feel about your little brother dying in the back seat of the car your other little brother is driving! Then waking up to try to wake him up and find that he already died when he just told you not to long ago that he was going to go ahead and try the thing that might of gave him more time! But no! He just had to go and wait so long! I just had to go and wait so long to talk to him about how much it ment to not just me, but you, mom, and dad to! If I never waited so long, he might still be here! But instead, he's lying six feet under ground being eatin by worms and other creepy crawlies!" She screamed before sitting down. Sam and the doctor were just looking at her in shock.

"So that's it." She lifted her he and looked at the doctor. "You're feeling guilty about not talking to him."

"Wouldn't you?" He nodded.

"Is that why you think it should of been you instead of him?" She shrugged. "Shae. you're doing fine. You're opening up and you're doing it not even meaning to."

"If I just had said something sooner. Not gone on a stupid road trip. If I just just taken the time to talk to him about how much I love him and how much he means to me, he would of went through with it sooner and got more time, but I had to just go and fuck it up like I do everything else!" Sam moved his chair closer and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I told you it was my fault Sam. I told you and look, it's fricken true!"

"It's not true Shae. You know how Dean was. You knew how stubbern he could be and there was no guarentee that he would of gone through with it." Sam whispered in her ear so only she could hear it.

"No. I know him. He would of done it if he knew it ment so much to us. He would of, but I waited so long. I just said something to late."

"Shae, do you honestly think that we blame you for his death?" She shrugged. "Cause we don't. You're just one person. You're human just like the rest of us and you had no idea that he had what he had and that he was going to die. You didn't know and you couldn't of stopped it."

"But I could of tried." She told him as she cried again. Sam glanced up at the doctor before wraping his arms around her. "I could of tried."

"I know, but it's still not your fault. I could of talked to him. Mom and dad could of to, but none of us did. Not just you."

"I took this." She mumbled as she lifted a necklace to show them. Sam looked at it and then at her. "Wanted it." She told him as she put it on.

"And what is that?" Shae glanced over at the doctor as she played with the necklace.

"I gave it to him for his sixteenth birthday. He never took it off and I didn't want to bury it with him. I needed some part of him to still be with me."

"Thats not a bad thing Shae, but you have to remember that he IS still with you. He always will be."

"Please don't go into that whole thing right now." She mumbled as she tucked the necklace into her shirt. "Really don't wanna hear it now." The doctor nodded and wrote some things down in his tablet. "What did you just write?"

"Nothing important. Just writing that you're making progress." She nodded and glanced up at Sam, who just smiled. "Now, do you believe that he's in heaven?" She smiled and shook her head. "You don't?"

"No. Why would I?"

"You must believe that he's in a better place now." She rolled her eyes and glared at him. "So then where do you think he is?"

"Not in heaven. Can't be in a place that doesn't exsist." She answered with a shrug. Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Doctor, can you just not go there?" He asked as he looked over at him.

"If you don't belive that he's in heaven, where do you think he is?"

"A giant swimming pool full of pudding. Hell, I don't know! Anywhere for all we know."

"You don't believe in god?" 'Oh great.' Sam thought as he looked at Shae move in her chair. "Shae, do you believe in god or no?"

"No. If there was such a god, then he never would of taken him away to begin with! He never would of made something like cancer to tear apart families! He never would of taken my little brother before me! There is no god and anyone that believes that load of horse shit can rot for all I care!" She screamed as she stood up.

"Shae, calm down." Sam whispered as he stood next to her.

"Don't you think he's in a better place where he feels no pain?" Both Sam and Shae turned and looked at the doctor.

"Yes. He's someplace where he feels nothing while we just sit here and feel the constant pain of losing him! Does that seem fair to you doc!?" She yelled as she walked over to him. "Do not sit there and tell me that he's in a better place! He should be here! Not someplace in someones imagination!" She told him before walking to the door. "And I'm done with this shit!" She said as she left and slammed the door. Sam just took a deep breath and turned to the doctor.

"Should of warned you not to get into the god issue."

"Would of been nice to know before hand." Sam just nodded. "She is making some progress though. Not much, but with time, she should be back to normal. I do want to keep seeing her to."

"I'm not sure if she's really going to go for that right now." The doctor nodded and wrote something on a card.

"Here's my home number." He said as he handed the card to Sam. "To be honest, I have never seen anyone go through what she's going though right now."

"I thought you delt with this kind of thing all the time?" He nodded. "So what makes her so different?"

"Well, she seems to be taking your brothers death harder than anyone I have ever seen and I've seen young mothers lose children before. It's like something snapped inside her head and without help, I don't know how much longer she's going to last. Were her and Dean close?"

"You have no idea." Sam answered with a smile.

"Thought so. That's why she's having such a hard time dealing with his death. I'm not saying that if they weren't close it'll be easy for her, but since they were as close as you say, it's going to take more time for her to heal. Just be there for her and call me if she shows any sighs of attempted suicide attempts."

"I will."

"Day or night Sam. I don't want to come in here at any time and hear that she succeeded." Sam nodded and thanked him before leaving the office. "SAM!" He stopped and turned around. "Here." The doctor said as he handed Sam another card. "That is a assoiate of mine. I think that if she can't open up to me, she might be able to talk to her."

"Thanks. I'll let her know." He nodded and shook Sam's hand before going back into his office. Sam ran a hand through his hair before leaving the building. He looked up and saw Shae sitting in the impala, staring off into space. "Great." He mumbled as he walked over and tapped on the window. She glanced over at him and rolled down the window. "You alright?"

"Fine and dandy. Was going to leave but remembered I'm your ride home." He smiled and got into the car. "Took you long enough in there."

"Yeah well. He gave me his home number just in case."

"In case of what?" She asked as she pulled onto the street. "I got all crazy and take my family out before killing myself?" Sam glanced over at her with a worried expression on his face.

"You're not really planning on doing that, are you?"

"No Sam, I'm not going to kill you. I like you to much." Sam nodded and let out a relieved breath. "You really thought I would do something like that?"

"Well, the way you're acting right now, lets just say that it wouldn't shock me." She smiled and nodded. "He also gave me the number of someone else you might feel more comfortable talking to."

"How about I just talk to my family instead of some stranger?"

"And you're really going to talk to us?" She shrugged. "That's what I thought. You might want to give it a shot."

"If it would ease that big mind of yours, I'll think about it, but I make no guarentees."

"Good enough for me." She nodded and continued driving. Sam looked around and realized that they were going to wrong way. "Uh, home is that way."

"I know and we're not going home right now." She told him without looking at him. Sam gave her a confused look. "Look in the glove box." He kept looking at her for a few more seconds before opening it. "I found that last night while I was sitting in here." Sam pulled out the envelope and looked at it. "I'm guessing he wrote it when he realized he was really going to die."

"You read it?" She shook her head. "Why not?"

"Couldn't. Kinda felt like I was invading his privacy or something."

"He's gone Shae. He doesn't have privacy anymore." She just nodded. "Sorry."

"Not a problem. If you want to read it, go for it." He nodded before looking at the envelope again and shoved it back into the glove compartment. "Not going to read it?"

"Not yet. Maybe when I'm ready." She nodded and kept driving. "You never said where you were going."

"I know and you'll see when we get there." Sam nodded and the two drove in silence for the next few miles. Not even the radio was on. Sam ended up falling asleep and Shae smiled when she looked over at him. At least she still had him here. A few minutes later, she pulled into a parking lot and shut the car off before waking her brother. "Sammy, time to get up." She said as she shook him. His eyes slowly opened and he looked at her. "We're here."

"And here would be?" He asked as he looked around. "Uh, why are we here?" He asked once he saw the sign.

"Thought I would do something else to remember him. Other than trying to kill myself." She answered as she got out of the car. Sam nodded and got out as well. "Just wanted you to be here when I do it."

"Why?"

"Personal reasons. You going to come in with me or not?" Sam smiled and nodded before they walked over to the tattoo parlor. A man that looked to be in his early thirties was sitting behind the counter when they walked in.

"Can I help you two?" He asked as he looked up from the paper he was reading. Sam just shook his head when he saw the mans face was covered in piercings.

"Yeah. I wanted to get a tattoo." Shae told him with a smile. The man nodded and put the paper down.

"Sure thing. What are you looking to get?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him. "I see. You know this is going to be painful." He said as he looked at her.

"I know and I don't really care. You can do that right?"

"Sure can. Come with me." She nodded as he went into the back room. She glanced over at Sam and the two followed him in. "Where would you like it?"

"My back. Thought that was the best place." He nodded and pointed to the table.

"Take your shirt off and lay on that. Just call me when you're ready." She nodded and he left, closing a curtain.

"You're getting a tattoo on your back?" Sam asked as he turned around so she could take her shirt and bra off.

"Yeah. I never showed you the picture, did I?" He shook his head. "Maybe I should of, but I guess you'll be seeing it soon anyways and you can turn around now." Sam turned around and she was lying on the table. "READY!" The man came back in with a copy of the picture. "Can you do it all in one shot?"

"Sure can, but if the pain gets to be to much, let me know and we can take a break." She nodded and he put the stencel on her back. Sam looked at it and smiled as he read what it said. "So who is he?" The tattoo artist asked as he got a needle ready.

"Little brother. Died of cancer not to long ago."

"I get a lot of people doing this for that reason. It's a great way to remember a loved one." He said as he got ready. "I'm going to start now."

"Fine with me." He nodded and started the tattoo. Sam held her hand most of the time, but the artist did finish it in one sitting. Took four hours, but he got it done. "Finished. There's a mirror there if you want to see it." She got up and held her shirt over her chest before walking over to the mirror. Sam just looked at her back and smiled. "Well?"

"It's perfect. I love it!" She told him with a smile as she looked at it from every angle. "You did a awesome job!"

"Thanks. Always glad to help someone remember someone they lost."

"And boy did you." Sam said as he took a closer look at it. "My god. It looks just like him. Kinda wish I had the balls to go through with it." Shae just smiled and kept looking at it. "How do you do that? I mean, he looks just like the picture." He asked as he turned to the man.

"I've been doing this for a long time. It's not that hard with a whole lot of practice." Sam nodded. "If you don't mind, I would like to take a picture of it."

"Go for it." He nodded and left the room. "You know Sammy, I have a smaller version if you want one." She told him with a smile.

"No thanks. That looked way to painful for me to go through with."

"Baby."

"Freak." She laughed and the man came back in. She turned around and he snapped a few pictures of it. Man had to. Thing covered most of her back. "I still can't believe how awesome it looks." Shae smiled when she thought of the time she took drawing it. It was Dean, standing in front of the impala, wearing his leather jacket and the necklace he never took off. Thing took her forever to draw cause she wanted it to be perfect. Above the car it said, 'In loving memory' and had his name and the date he died underneath it. "Wow."

"Now you're going to need to keep that covered and moist till it heals. At least a few weeks." He told her as she paid for it. "Here, put this one twice a day and right after you shower." He said handing her a tube of cream. "That will help it not to get infected." She nodded and took it. "I'm sorry for you loss."

"Thanks, but I think I'm starting to heal now." The man smiled and nodded. "Thanks again." He waved as the two left. Sam got in and he drive all the way home as Shae slept. Boy was Nick just going to love that.

**A/N Not exactly what I was planning, but I believe that getting a memorial tattoo of a loved one you lost is one of the best things you can do to remember that person. Also, I know I said some anti-religon stuff in this chapter and I didn't mean to insult anyones beliefs. I am a believer in god, but I thought that would be better if Shae didn't believe. So please, don't get insulted by what I said in this chapter. Please review! **


	15. Healed

**Chapter 15 Healed**

**One Year Later**

"Shae! I'm home!" Nick yelled as he walked into the house. Shae popped her head from around the corner and looked at him. She was almost completly back to normal and he had both therepy and that tattoo to thank for that. She only went back to the doctors two more times before she started talking to him and her family, but at least it helped. She was more open about her feelings about Dean death now and that made him happier than ever. Now that tattoo. No, he wasn't mad. In fact, he liked it. That's mainly because he had one as well to remember his mother. Not as big as the one on her back, but still had the same meaning. Even Sam went and got a smaller one just like it on his leg. What? Not only did it help him remember his older brother during the better times, but Jess found tattoos hot. "You look happy today."

"I am and guess what?" She asked with a smile as she looked at him.

"You cooked dinner and didn't burn it?" Her smile fell and he laughed. "It was a honest guess."

"You're right. My cooking sucks, but I'm getting better, but that's not what I wanted you to guess."

"Then if I guess right, are you going to give me something?" He asked with a wink as he hugged her and kissed her neck. Shae just giggled and hugged him back.

"If that's what you want, but only if you guess right and you only get one guess." He nodded and backed up to think. "Well?"

"Let me think for a second." She nodded and started hoping back and forth. "Uh, you got that job you applied for?" She grinned and shook her head.

"You're wrong honey, but that does piss me off that I heard nothing back from them yet."

"So then what is it that made you this happy?" She giggled and ran into the kitchen. Nick just stood in the living room and waited. "Shae?"

"Just stay there. I want you to see this." He just nodded and sat on the couch. "Ready?"

"As ever." He heard her laugh and smiled. It was such a long time since he heard her laugh like that. I mean a happy to be alive laugh and it made him feel better than ever. "Are you going to show or tell me or whatever today?"

"Look." She walked in and smiled at him. Nick looked at her and shook his head. "Not at me baby. Look down." He glanced at the floor to see Jayden walking towards him. "Look what someone can do now!"

"My god. He's walking!" He said with a smile as he held out his arms. "Come to daddy Jay." The baby just laughed and stumbled over to his happy father.

"Dada!" Jayden said with a smile as he fell into his fathers arms. "Dada. I wak."

"I saw that baby. Great job!" He said with nothing but pride as he hugged his son. Shae just leaned against the kitchen door frame and watched the two. Now all they had to do was have two more kids and they would be all set. "He's talking better to."

"I know. Been helping him out with that." Shae said as she sat next to him. "The doctor said its not unusual to have them talking this young."

"Not like he's THAT young. I mean he is a year old." She nodded and opened her arms. "You wanna go to mommy?" Jayden giggled and smiled before crawling from his fathers lap over to his mothers. "You know, I was thinking."

"About what?"

"That it was time we had more kids." Shae glanced over at him as Jayden played with her necklace. "Maybe just like one or two more. That is, if you want to."

"I was thinking more along the lines of eight, but one or two would work." Nick laughed and kissed her cheek. "My parents are going to watch him tonight so we can start then."

"Oh baby I love you." She laughed and put on the tv for Jayden. A few hours later, she had the baby packed and ready to go to her parents.

"Nick, I'm going to drop him off now."

"Alright." He told her as he came out of the kitchen. "You coming right home after that?" She shook her head. "Well, dinners going to be ready in about twenty minutes so just be back in time."

"I will. Won't take me that long this time." He nodded and kissed Jaydens head before going back to the kitchen. "You wanna go to grandmas and grampas now?"

"Ganma!" Shae laughed and belted him into his car seat. They only lived a few minutes away from her parents so she was there in no time.

"Someones here to see you!" Shae said with a smile as she walked in. She glanced over and saw Sam and Jess sitting on the couch. "Sammy! I didn't know you two were in town!" She said with a smile as she hugged her brother and Jess.

"Yeah well. We decided to come and visit." She nodded and looked down at Jess. Sam just smiled and looked at Jayden. "I heard someones walking now." He said with a smile as he picked the young boy up.

"Sammy!" Jayden said with a smile as he clapped his hands. "Sam!"

"You're not!?" Shae screamed causing Sam to look at her. "Sammy! You asked her already!?" She asked as she held up Jessicas hand. Sam just smiled and nodded. "You suck!"

"I suck? Why?"

"Cause you were supposed to do that here."

"Guess my beauty made him ask sooner." Shae turned to Jess and rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing that you're happy about it."

"Who wouldn't be and I would love to stay and chat with you, but Nicks making dinner now and I have one more stop before I head home. How long are you two going to be in town?"

"A week or so." Shae nodded and went to the door while Sam sat on the floor and played with LEGOs with Jayden.

"Nick and I will come by tomorrow and visit. See ya then and congrats!"

"Thanks!" Both Sam and Jess yelled in unison as Shae left the house. She got back into the impala, yes she kept it, and drove off. She pulled up in front of the cemetery and turned the car off. She took a breath and got out and walked over to where Dean was buried.

"Hey." She said to the tombstone as she sat down. "Thought it would be good to visit today. It is the one year mark after all." She said as she leaned against it. "Sam and Jess are getting married. He finally popped the question." She said with a smile as if she was talking right to Dean. "I'm doing better and you must be happy about that. Still sucks that you're gone, but hey, can't change that now can I?" She rested her head against the stone and looked at the clouds. "Jaydens walking now. Talking better to. Nick and I are even going to try to have more kids. Maybe if we have another son I'll name him after you." She sat in silence for a few more minutes before getting up. "Well, I have to head out now, but I'll come visit again. You can be sure of that." She said as she rested a hand on the stone. "Still miss you little brother. I love you." She ran her fingers over his name before walking back to the car. She turned and took one more look at the stone and smiled. "And I'm taking good care of your baby to. I know you must be thrilled about that." She said with a smile as she got in and headed home. She parked in front and walked inside to see flower peddles all over the floor. "Nick?"

"You're home early." He said in shock when he saw her. "I thought you were going to be longer."

"Didn't wanna be late for whatever you were planning and it looks like it's going to be good." She told him as she looked around. "I mean flowers, candles, and even cheesy slow music. You know that you already won my heart. You didn't need to do all this."

"Yeah well. You know me." He told her with a smile as he hugged her again.

"Always the romantic. So what's for dinner?"

"Well, we have steak, baked potatoes and corn, but it's dessert that I'm looking forward to." Shae nodded in agreement and laughed as Nick started kissing her neck again.

"What if we just reheat dinner later and start with dessert now?" He laughed and nodded. "Didn't have to try to convince you, did I?" She asked as he picked her up. "Wow! Down boy!"

"Not till we get up stairs and I get you out of those uncomfortable looking clothes." Shae laughed and kissed his neck all the way up the stairs. Now I'm not going to go into what they did in their room cause I know you all get the point. Let's just say that they were working on child number two.

**A/N I know. Short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything to write for it. The next chapter will be the last one unless I think of something else I wanna do. So now you have Sam and Jessicas wedding to look forward to. Not to mention if they have kids and if Nick and Shae have any more. Let me know what you think by hitting that really pretty colored button down there and sending me a review! Would really love it! Thanks and good what ever it is right now:-)**

**A/N P2 Also, how many of you are happy about the season two dvd coming out on Tuesday!? I know that my ass is going to be at Best Buy to get it that day. Need something to hold me over till season three comes out! Almost two hours of bonus footage! Who doesn't love that!? And another gag reel! Another thing I'm looking forward to. Okay, done rambling now. Have a wonderful Friday!**


	16. Final Chapter

**Chapter 16 Final Chapter**

Six Years Later

"So now you have the whole two point five kids here Sammy!" Shae said as she held Sam and Jessicas second child. "Wow. You're a father of two."

"And you're a mother of four." She glanced over at her little brother and nodded. "Wheres Nick at? Still out of town?" She nodded and handed the small baby boy back to her brother.

"Yeah. He said he's sorry. He really wanted to be here, but he just got the new job so it was impossible." Sam nodded in understanding as Mary and John walked in. "Hey guys! They weren't two much trouble, were they?" Shae asked as she took her one of her youngest off her father.

"No trouble at all. They're all fed and changed." She nodded and looked down at her daughter. "She sure is a happy girl." Mary nodded as she held onto her daughters two other kids. Jayden was holding onto Johns hand and smiling at Sam.

"You want to hold him?" Sam asked with a smile. Jaydens face lit up and he ran over to his uncle. "All you have to do is support the head."

"I know uncle Sam. Mom lets me hold my sisters, remember?" Sam nodded and passed the baby off to him. "I remember when they were this small."

"I remember when you were that small." Shae said with a smile. Jayden glanced over at her and rolled her eyes. "What did I tell you about doing that?"

"Only do it to dad." John walked over and smacked his daughters head. "HA!" Jayden laughed.

"Dad. What did you do that for?"

"Don't teach your son things like that." Shae just grinned and glanced over at Sam. He just smiled as well and shook his head. They all turned to the door when the doctors brought Jessica back to her room. "Looks like the proud mommy is doing ok."

"Yes she is." Jess slurred as they placed her bed by the window. She had this goofy grin plastered on her face and that made everyone else in the room laugh. "Don't laugh at me you guys. It's not funny." Sam stopped laughed and sat on her bed. "Honey! We got another baby!"

"I know Jess and he's perfect." Jess grinned and nodded before falling asleep. The rest of her family just sat in her room and chit chatted about nothing. Sam and Jessica were married two years ago, a few months after she found out she was pregnant. She just wanted to be able to fit into her wedding dress. Their first child, a little girl who they named Cassie, was staying with her parents while she gave birth to their second child, a baby boy they decided to name Dean. They both agreed that it would keep his memory alive for all of them. Shae and Nick also had more kids. Three to be exact. Yup, Shae gave birth to triplets not to long ago. Three perfect little girls name, Katie the oldest by one minute. Then the middle girl named Alyssa and the youngest by only a minute is Rebecca. Nick got a new, higher paying job that he loved more than anything. He got to spend more time with his family and thats what really mattered. Shae still made regular visits to Deans grave and spoke to it like it was him. She quit going to therepy and was doing just fine. She was even working at a local law firm.

"So whos hungry?" John asked as he stood up. Shae raised her hand and smiled. "I know you are. You always are."

"Dad. that hurts." She told him with a smile as she placed a hand over her heart. John just laughed and patted her on the head. "But really, I could go for a burger."

"Burger it is. Extra onions?" She nodded and he turned to the others. "Anyone else? I'm only making one trip."

"I'm good honey, but thanks." He nodded and turned to Sam. "Maybe we should just head out and stop someplace. Give them some time alone." John nodded and the three, well it would be seven if you include the kids, left when they saw Sam was asleep on Jessicas bed. "You know what?" John and Shae turned to look at Mary as they made their way to the cars.

"Whats up mom?" Shae asked as she stapped her kids in.

"I just kinda wish that Dean was here to see all this. I mean you know he would of been so proud of both of you." Shae smiled and nodded as she looked at the ground. It still wasn't easy for her to talk about her brother, but some times it just helped. "Just wish he could of had his own family."

"Yeah, but that just mean that Jess and I have to pop out more kids to make up for it." John laughed and shook his head, but Mary nodded in agreement. "I'm kidding mom. Nick and I talked about it and we think that we have enough on our plate right now." She said with a smile before turning to Jayden. "Get in the car and buckle up. We're going to get somethin to eat."

"Can I have pizza?" She nodded and he climbed into the car.

"Boy and his pizza. See you there?" John and Mary nodded as Shae got into the car and took off. "So what do you want on your pizza?" She asked as she glanced at her oldest. Jayden placed his finger on his chin and thought about it.

"Ham sounds good for now."

"Ham it is then."

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure baby. What's on that mind of yours?" She asked as she put in AC/DC. "And not one word."

"I wasn't going to say anything." She looked over at him and rolled her eyes. Sam got him into the whole mullet rock thing and he said it any chance he got. "But I wanted to ask you about uncle Dean." She nodded and kept her eyes on the road. "I know that you don't like talking about him, but I just wanna know what he was like."

"Why do you want to know so bad?" Jayden shrugged and looked out the window. "He was an ass." He glancedback over at his mother and saw a smile on her face. "Yeah. I said he was an ass."

"But he was your little brother. Why would you call him that?"

"If you knew him, you would understand. Thing is, he might of been an ass, but he was our ass." Jayden nodded and turned back to the window. "Anything you really want to know about him?"

"Just what he was like. I saw a few pictures of you, uncle Sam and him and you all seemed so happy together." She nodded at the memory and stopped at the red light. "Were you close?"

"Yeah. He was like my shadow when he was little. Always followed me everywhere." Jayden smiled and nodded. He knew that his sisters were most than likley going to be like that with him. "You wanna hear a funny story about him?"

"If you want to tell me." She nodded and the light turned green. "So?"

"Your uncle had this fear of rats. I mean he hated the damn things more than anything." Jaydens eyes went wide. When ever Sam told him stories about Dean, they were always making him out to be fearless, but this. This fear was new to him.

"Uncle Dean was scared of mice?" Shae nodded and made the next right. She glanced back and saw that her parents were still behind them. "So what did you do?"

"You know me to well, you know that?"

"I saw some of the things you do to dad." He said with a smile on his face. Shae was known to play a prank or two on Nick and Sam. Not to mention her parents. Not so much Jess. She just helped Shae most of the time. The two girls were like sisters. "So what did you do to him?"

"One night, before he got sick, he was getting ready for a date. Getting all dressed up and what not. He really must of liked this girl cause he never dressed up for anything. Hell, he was in jeans and a t-shirt at his own funeral." She cleared her throat and started again. "Anyways, he was in the bathroom shaving. He had this thing about stubble. Loved that I haven't shaved look. When he came out, he finished getting ready and came downstairs. I knew he had to use the bathroom seeing as he drank so much water cause he was nervous about the date."

"He drank water?" She nodded and pulled into the parking lot of Pizza Hut.

"He did that when ever he got nervous. Always with the water, but anyways. I went into the bathroom before him and placed a rubber rat in the toilet before closing the lid."

"Mom. You didn't?" She grinned over at him and he knew right there she did. "So what did he do?"

"You remember when your aunt Jess saw that spider?" He nodded. "Remember what she sounded like when she screamed?"

"You saying that uncle Dean sounded like a girl?" She nodded and he just started laughing. "Mom, you could be so mean."

"I know, but he knew it was all in fun. Got me back not to long after that. Never did find out what was up with him and Nair. He put some in not only my shampoo, but Sams and your grandpas to. You ever saw my dad bald?" He shook his head and she opened her door. "Funny sight let me tell you." He laughed more and got out as well.

"You really miss him, don't you?" She glanced down at him and nodded. "Sorry I asked about him then."

"Don't be. Hes your uncle. You should know about him. I'm just sorry that you never got to meet him, but I know you would of loved him. You two are so alike it's scary sometimes."

"Really?" She nodded and got her three young girls out of the car. "You really think I'm like uncle Dean?"

"You have no idea how much you're like him. I'll let you in on more stories later. Right now it's chow time!" He nodded and helped push the stroller to where John and Mary were waiting at the door.

"Mom said I'm like uncle Dean!" Jayden said with a smile once they were all seated. John and Mary looked over at Shae with shocked looks on their face. She always avoided talking about Dean to them. She only opened up to Sam when it had to do with him. She just shrugged when she caught them looking at her and they ate as Mary and John shared more stories about Dean.

Seven years later

"Well, this is weird to say the least." Sam said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, not sure what to say here." He mumbled as he looked at the sky. "I know I should of came to visit earlier, but I just couldn't. You would understand. I'm sure of that." He said as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Mom and dad say hi and that they miss you. Mom still comes up to plant daisys each spring." He then stood their in silence, not sure what more to say.

"You alright dad?" Little Dean asked as he grabbed his fathers hand. Sam glanced down at him and nodded. "Mom called and wanted to talk to you, but I said you were talking to aunt Shae so she'll call back."

"Thanks Dean." He nodded and looked at the two headstones. "You want to say something? She can hear you, ya know. Her and your uncle."

"What do I say?" Sam shrugged and sat down. Dean looked at him before sitting on his lap. "I miss her. Thats all I really know."

"I know and so do I." Sam rested his chin on his sons shoulder and picked out one of the weeds that have grown. The two sat in silence for the longest time. They had lost Shae two years ago in a car accident. She was driving home later from work and it was snowing. She just lost control of the car and ended up in a ditch. The accident was bad and the doctor told them that she died almost instantly. Not sure if that was supposed to bring relief or what, but it didn't. Sam took it the hardest. Not as hard as Shae took Deans death, but hard non the less. Shae had a will made out some time before her death and their were two things she wanted. One was to be buried next to her brother and the second was that Sam did the inscribing on her headstone, which he did.

"You ok dad?" Sam nodded and wiped his eyes. "It's okay to cry dad. You love her." Sam smiled and held his son closer. Him and Jess were helping Nick out with the girls and Jayden was also lending a hand. Mary and John did what they could, but they were getting older and it wasn't easy for them. "I miss her a lot to." Dean said as he rested his head on his fathers.

"I know son, but we should get going." Dean nodded and got off his lap. "Next time I come up, you wanna come?" He nodded and grabbed his fathers hand as they walked back to the car. Now Sam had inheritated the impala. Funny how that damn car makes it's way down the family. :-) After getting in the car, he called Jess back. "You called?"

"Yeah. Wanted to make sure you were alright?" Sam smiled and turned the car on. "You ok?"

"I'm fine Jess. Just wanted to talk to them for a minute."

"I understand. I told Nick that he could come over for dinner tonight. That alright with you?"

"That's fine. He's always welcomed." Jess laughed and Sam smiled as Dean put in one of his rap tapes. "Oh god." Sam moaned as he rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Dean and this rap." Dean glanced over and had this smirk on his face that reminded Sam so much of his older brother. "This is worse that Shaes and Deans music."

"This is classic rap dad. Tupac was awesome!" Dean said as he pointed to the radio. "Don't diss."

"Don't say diss. Please." Dean laughed and nodded before he started rapping along to the tape. "We're on our way home now."

"Alright. I'll see you when you get here. Love you Sam."

"I love you to." He hung up and shoved the phone back into his pocket. "Nicks coming over for dinner." Dean smiled. He loved spending time with his uncle and cousins. "Thought that would make you happy."

"Always does dad." Sam nodded and continued the drive home. He was really happy. He thought that after losing not only his brother, but sister as well, his life would be over. He just thanked his family for everything, but what really mattered. What he really knew in his heart was that his two older siblings would always be watching out for him. For him and his family.

**A/N Thats it for this one. Hope you all liked it and thanks to all who reviewed. Maybe now I can write some chapters for those stories I haven't updated in a while. Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought about this chapter. That button down their looks rather lonley. don't cha think? Make it happy and click it! Thanks again! **


End file.
